Das Geheimnis um Luinardh
by Loki-Sherlock-Thranduil
Summary: Echwen liebte schon immer die Geschichten über die anderen Vöker Mittelerdes. Doch besonders Eryn Galen mit den geheimnissvollen Waldelben, Spinnen und anderen Wundern zog sie immer am meisten in seinen Bann. Als ihr Traum wahr wird und sie endlich einmal den gefährlichen Wald betritt, macht sie unfreiwillig bekanntschaft mit mehreren großen Spinnen, ein paar Soldaten und sogar mit
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Der dunkelhaarige Elb stand in einem breiten Gang an einem Fenster. Dicke Regenwolken hingen am Himmel und die ersten Tropfen fielen. Wirklich kein schöner Tag. Aber trotzdem ein ganz besonderer.

Der Elb am Fenster schien nichts davon mitzubekommen. Er starrte Gedankenverloren mit leerem Blick nach draußen. Die wenigen Bäume die auf dem weiten Land standen hatten inzwischen verfärbte rot-gelb-braune Blätter die vom Wind herumgewirbelt wurden und zu Boden fielen. Der Winter war nicht mehr weit.

Doch durch den Regen würden die Seen und Flüsse, nach denen das Königreich benannt war, wieder Wasser bekommen, denn der Sommer und Herbstanfang waren ungewöhnlich trocken und heiß gewesen und die meisten Flüsse waren zu kleinen Rinnsalen geschrumpft, während die großen Seeen zu kleinen Teichen geworden waren.

Plötzlich ertönte aus dem Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Ganges ein lauter Schrei und der dunkelhaarige Elb zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Seine grünblauen, geweiteten, aber dennoch weisen Augen starrten auf die Tür hinter welcher das Geräusch ertönt war. Nervosität spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder und der Elb begann hin und her zu laufen, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. Was passierte denn da drinnen? All diese Aufregung machte ihn noch verrückt!

Dann legte er eine Hand auf die Türklinke des Zimmers, zog sie allerdings doch ruckartig wieder zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Man hatte ihm verboten den Raum zu betreten, bevor er nicht drum gebeten wurde. Das Dienstmädchen, welches seiner Gemahlin geholfen hatte in ihr Gemach zu gelangen, hatte ihn abgewimmelt und aus dem eigenen Zimmer auf dem Flur geschubst! Ihn, ihren König!

Statt die Tür zu öffnen setzte er sich schließlich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und lies den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Das waren doch eindeutig alles Gründe, die gegen das erzeugen von Kindern sprachen! Bei den Valar, so etwas konnte doch niemand aushalten!

Dann hörte er, wie die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde und ruckartig hob der dunkelhaarige Elb den Kopf.

„Mein Herr." Das junge Dienstmädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren stand vor der dunkeln, aus Eichenholz gefertigten Tür. Sie trug ein kleines Bündel im Arm.

„Ihr habt eine Tochter", sagte sie lächelnd und hielt dem Elb das Bündel hin. Dieser starrte es einige Sekunden an, erhob sich dann aber schließlich doch und nahm das kleine, in hellblaue Decken gehüllte Kind auf den Arm.

Währenddessen verschwand die braunhaarige Elbin wieder in dem Zimmer, in dem seine Gemahlin lag und der Elb wollte ihr gerade folgen, als die Tür noch einmal aufging und ihr Kopf aus der Tür guckte.

„Eure Gemahlin braucht jetzt Ruhe! Lasst sie erst noch allein", flüsterte sie bestimmt und zog die Tür wieder zu.

„Aber…", brachte der dunkelhaarige gerade noch über die Lippen, bevor das Baby in seinen Armen anfing zu strampeln und zu schreien. Entsetzt sah er das kleine Wesen an. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er stand hier mitten auf dem Flur mit seiner Tochter in den Armen und hatte keine Ahnung was er machen sollte. Er, der hunderte von Schlachten geschlagen hatte, er, der beste Krieger des Reiches, der sich nie hatte unterkriegen lassen!

Doch dann schüttelte er entschlossen den Kopf. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Das Baby schrie immer noch und der Elb fing an es beruhigend in seinen Armen zu wiegen. Dann, begann er ein altes Lied zu summen und langsam verklangen die Schreie. Das Kind öffnete die Augen und das ungewöhnliche türkisblau, welches er selbst ebenfalls besaß, starrte ihn an.

Der dunkelhaarige fing an zu Lächeln und küsste seiner Tochter auf die Stirn. Das Zeugen von Kindern war eindeutig doch nicht so schlimm, wie er immer gesagt hatte! Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein passender Name. Er überlegte und flüsterte dann: „Le melin Ithilluin." Er schloss die Augen und prägte sich den Augenblick gut ein. Nie sollte ihm jemand die Erinnerung an die Geburt seiner Tochter nehmen, denn sie würde nur das Beste bekommen, dass versprach er ihr in Gedanken.

Doch er wusste nicht, dass er dieses Versprechen niemals halten könnte. Noch ahnte er nichts von den Geschehnissen, die in der nahen Zukunft in die Sterne geschrieben wurden. Und auch ahnte er noch nichts von dem Geheimnis, welches sich mit diesem Tag in die Welt schleichen würde. Ein Geheimnis, welches in den nächsten Jahrhunderten niemand würde lösen können.

Le melin Ithilluin – Ich liebe dich Ithilluin

Ithilluin – Mondblau

(Die FF fängt so um das Jahr 3300 im Zweiten Zeitalter an)


	2. Chapter 1

KAPITEL 1

Eryn Galen

Es war Nacht. Eine besonders düstere Nacht, selbst im großen Grünwald. Kein Mucks war zu hören, lediglich den Wind, der leise durch die Bäume Pfiff konnte man vernehmen. Thranduil Oropherion, der Kronprinz des Grünwaldes stand mit einigen Soldaten und seinem Vater, König Oropher zwischen einer großen Baumgruppe versteckt. Er lauschte. Wartete darauf, dass sich irgendetwas regte, irgendetwas einen verdächtigen Laut von sich gab. Aber es kam nichts.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", fragte er laut vernehmlich.

„Sei still!", zischte sein Vater. „Ich dachte du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, dass man für solche Dinge Geduld braucht!" Doch zu spät! Zuerst hörte der Thronfolger nur ein leises Rascheln, das aber rasch Anschwoll, bis es dann aus der nahen Nähe ertönte.

Thranduil sah, wie sich etwas dunkles aus den Schatten der Bäume rasch näherte und griff nach seinem Schwert. Dann kamen sie. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten ein halbes Dutzend Spinnen vor der Gruppe von Elben auf. Und damit waren keine kleinen Spinnen gemeint, nein, diese hier waren ungefähr doppelt so hoch wie die Elben und kamen unaufhaltsam näher.

König Oropher brüllte: „Los Männer! Angreifen!" Und schon stoben die Soldaten auseinander und in verschiedene Richtungen, um ihrer Angriffstaktik und ihre Tricks gegen die Brut Ungoliaths anzuwenden.

Aber Thranduilkonnte sich nicht rühren. Er starrte eine näher kommende, gigantische, schwarze Spinne an, dessen rote Augen bedrohlich funkelten und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Der junge, blonde Elb dachte schon sein letztes Stündlein hätte Geschlagen als wie aus dem Nichts eine fremde Elbin neben ihm auftauchte. Sie schlug mit einem langen, verziertem Kampfmesser nach den Beinen der Spinne, die ein wütendes Fauchen hören lies.

Und nach diesem Geräusch kam wieder Leben in Thranduil. Er hechtete aus dem Weg, und so streiften die ausgestreckten Klauen der riesigen Spinne, die zornig nach ihm Schlug, ihn nur.

Doch trotz allem, landete der Prinz unsanft auf dem Boden. Alle Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und verzweifelt versuchte er sich aufzurichten, was ihm nach mehreren Versuchen schließlich gelang. Er suchte sein Schwert, welches mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt, neben einem Baumstamm gelandet war und schnappte es sich.

Dann rannte er zu der Elbin, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Thranduil hob seine tödliche Waffe noch während des Laufs und schlug damit nach dem haarigen Bauch der Spinne. Die Klinge fand sein Ziel und röchelnd brach das Ungeheuer mit einem letzten verzweifelten, aber dennoch nutzlosen Angriffsversuch zusammen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte der Sindaprinz sich unter dem gigantischen Körper wegrollen und keuchend sah er sich um. Die Soldaten hatten die anderen fünf Untiere ebenfalls erlegt.

Erleichtert seufzte Thranduil auf. Was für ein Glück. Und keiner war dabei ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen.

Erst dann realisierte er ein unangenehmes Ziehen und Brennen, das von seinem Oberkörper, bis runter zu den Beinen starke Schmerzen auslöste. Seine Kraft floss aus seinen Gliedern wie Wasser aus einer Kanne und seine Beine begannen zu zittern. Er ließ das Schwert fallen und sank schließlich kraftlos zu Boden. Der Wald um ihn, begann sich zu drehen und der Kronprinz des Grünwaldes meinte noch gedämpft die Stimme seines Vaters zu hören, die nach ihm rief.

Verschwommen bemerkte er, wie sich eine Gestalt neben ihn kniete und erkannte die dunkelhaarige Elbin, die ihn vor der Spinne gerettet hatte. Leise wollte er ihr seinen Dank zuflüstern, aber alles was über seine Lippen kam war ein gequältes Stöhnen.

„Pscht", flüsterte eine glockenhelle, klare Stimme. „Nicht bewegen!" Dann wurde alles schwarz und Thranduil ergab sich dem unaufhörlichen Strudel aus Schmerz.

Echwen sah sich um. Wo war der blonde Elb, dem sie gerade noch sein Leben gerettet hatte?

Ihr Blick glitt über die Lichtung und sie entdeckte ihn neben der erlegten Spinne stehen. Er schwankte und war leichenblass. Dann, plötzlich brach er zusammen und ging zu Boden.

Die Elbin rannte los und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen. Mit einem Blick erkannte sie die lange Wunde, die sich vom Brustbereich des Elbens bis zu seinen Beinen seitlich seines Körpers endlangzog. Die Kleidung des blonden war dort zerfetzt und verfärbte sich allmählich rot. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe!

Als sie in sein Gesicht sah, konnte sie silberblaue, schmerzverzerrte Augen sehen die sie flehentlich anstarrten. Ein stöhnen kam über die Lippen des Verletzten und Echwen flüsterte beruhigend: „Pscht. Nicht bewegen." Dann beobachtete sie, wie dem fremden Elb die Augen zufielen und seine Hände, die sie unbewusst gehalten hatte erschlafften. Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an und stellte im nächsten Moment erleichtert fest, dass sich seine Brust noch hob und senkte.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie einfach nur neben dem Elb saß vor sich her starrte, als sich plötzlich jemand neben sie kniete und ihre Hände von denen des blonden ellons löste. Echwen blickte auf aber der Elb hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war mit dem Fremden auf dem Arm zwischen den Soldaten verschwunden. Ein weiterer, großer, blonder Elb hastete ihm nach, einen besorgten und gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Dann spürte sie, wie ein weiterer Elb eine Decke um ihre Schultern legte und ihr dann aufhalf. Sie ließ es geschehen. Er legte dann auch noch den Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zurück. Wohin genau wusste sie selbst nicht. Aber sie ließ sich führen.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die Gruppe von Elben schließlich an einem Höhlenartigem Palast an und sofort fiel Echwen ein, was ihr Vater ihr früher über die anderen Elbenvölker erzählt hatte. Dabei hatte er auch die Waldelben erwähnt die im großen Grünwald lebten und dessen König Oropher war. Ihr Vater hatte ebenfalls die Höhlen erwähnt, die in einen Berg geschlagen waren und sich zu einem riesigen Palast ausbreiteten .

Echwen war doch tatsächlich im großen Grünwald und wurde gerade in den Palast des Königs geführt. Das war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor eine unendliche Leere ihren Kopf erfüllte.

Echwen spürte etwas weiches und benommen öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie lag in einem Bett, in einem hellen Zimmer. Leichte, durchsichtige Vorhänge flatterten im Wind und verrieten ihr, dass die Balkontür gegenüber von ihr geöffnet war. Sie hörte Vogel Gezwitscher und das leise Rascheln von Bäumen im Wind. Schlagartig erinnerte sich die Elbin wieder daran, dass sie im Eryn Galen war, denn in ihrer Heimat gab es nicht so viele Bäume, dass diese so ein unheimliches, aber dennoch schönes Flüstern zustande bringen konnten.

Echwen schob die Decke beiseite, richtete sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich Riesenspinnen gesehen und hatte den Beweis bekommen das diese existierten und nicht nur dunkle Legenden waren.

Ein langes Kleid aus seidenem, weichem, grünem Stoff hing auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und Echwen zog sich erleichtert um. Ihr altes, verdrecktes, an manchen Stellen zerrissenes Kleid, welches sie seit ihrem Aufbruch aus ihrer Heimat trug, wollte sie unter keinen Umständen mehr anbehalten. Außerdem, damit konnte sie sich nicht im Palast des Waldelbenvolks sehen lassen. Was dachten diese fremdartigen Elben eigentlich von ihr?

Als sie das saubere Kleid angezogen hatte, betrachtete sie sich in einem großen Spiegel der an der Wand hing. Ihre dunklen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, aber das Kleid sah gut aus, das musste Echwen zugeben. Es war so schön schlicht. Genau das richtige. Erneut suchten die blauen Augen der Elbin den Raum ab und fanden schließlich eine Kommode, auf welcher ein goldener Kamm lag. Schnell griff sie nach diesem und bändigte so ihre fast schwarzen Haare. Nachdem sie fertig war trat sie auf den Balkon, welchen sie schon von ihrem Bett aus gesehen hatte. Es war warm draußen. Die Sonne schien und ein kleiner Vogel, der auf dem Geländer gesessen hatte, flog aufgeschreckt davon. Echwen hob die Hand, als wolle sie den Vogel zurückholen, ließ ihn dann aber sinken. Man kann nicht mit Tieren sprechen, schalte sie sich selber.

Dann betrachtete sie ihre Umgebung. Unter ihr lag ein weiter Garten und nicht weit entfernt von dem Palast, sah sie einen See im Licht blau glitzern.

Die verschiedensten Baumarten ließen sich erkennen und in etwas weiterer Entfernung sah man die dicht stehenden Bäume des Eryn Galens.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die Echwen schweigend auf dem Balkon gestanden und ihre Umgebung bewundert hatte, drehte sie sich um und ging schließlich wieder in das Gemach mit den schön verzierten Wänden und Möbeln.

Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und schnell fand sie die Tür die sie gesucht hatte. Die dunkelhaarige ging darauf zu, öffnete sie und fand sich in einem weiteren Raum wieder. Ein Tisch, ein großes Regal und ein Kamin waren dort und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und rechts vom Kamin waren zwei weitere Türen zu sehen. Zuerst die neben dem Kamin, schoss es Echwen durch den Kopf und so öffnete sie die schwere Holztür zu ihrer linken. Ein Badezimmer, dachte sie, während sie die große Wanne in der Mitte des Raumes betrachtete. Ja, heute Abend musste sie erst einmal ein Bad nehmen.

Sie ging wieder zurück in den Vorraum und dann durch die letzte Tür. „Endlich!", dachte sie, als sie sich in einem weiten Gang wiederfand. Sie hatte den Ausgang gefunden.

Echwen betrachtete eine Tür ihrer direkt gegenüber und musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht in den Raum zu platzten. Aber schließlich wandte sie den Blick ab und schritt den langen Gang entlang, bis sie zu einer Treppe kam. Sie führte nach unten. Die Elbin schlich also leise hinunter und kam in einer großen Halle an. Eine Tür war geöffnet und hinter dieser befand sich eine weitere, etwas kleinere Halle. In der zweiten Halle war ein großes Portal, welches weit offen stand. Und hinter diesem befand sich der Garten. Echwen zögerte noch kurz doch dann ging sie auf die Freiheit zu.

Zwei in dunkle, grüne Tuniken gekleidete Wachen standen vor dem Portal und langsam näherte sich die dunkelhaarige ihnen. Was wen die beiden blonden Elben sie nichtpassieren ließen? Aber sie starrte strikt geradeaus und ging so an den Wachen vorbei die sie widerstandslos passieren ließen. Erleichtert atmete Echwen die frische Luft ein und lief leichtfüßig über den schmalen weg, bis sie zu der weiten Grasfläche kam. Dann zog sie ihre Lederschuhe aus, die sie in ihrem Gemach gefunden hatte und lief Barfuß weiter. Wie sehr sie die Natur doch liebte.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich die hübsche Elbe um und betrachtete den Palast von weitem. Er wirkte wie ein riesiger Berg an welchem Fenster und Türen angebracht worden waren. Ganz anders als in ihrer Heimatstadt. Als Echwen wieder in die weite Gartenebene guckte, welche mit jedem Meter, den sie sich vom Palast entfernte bewachsener wurde, sah sie von weiten einen blonden Elb, dessen glatte Haare im Wind flatterten und auf dessen Schulter ein kleiner Vogel saß. Leise schlich sich Echwen näher an den Fremden heran und versteckte sich hinter einem dichten Buschwerk. Schleichen war schon immer eine Stärke von ihr gewesen. Dann hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme sprechen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht woher? Aber was haltet ihr von ihr?" Der große, blonde Elb sprach doch tatsächlich mit einem Vogel, ging es Echwen durch den Kopf. Wusste er nicht, dass dies nur ein weiteres Märchen aus dem Grünwald war?

Doch dann fiel ihr ein das sie sich mitten in jenem wundersamen Wald befand, der sie schon in alten Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit fasziniert hatte.

Das Gezwitscher des Vogels riss die wieder Elbin aus ihren Gedanken.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja jetzt wach", lauschte Echwen weiter. „Ich werde mal nachsehen."

Wie erstarrt stand die Dunkelhaarige da. Er hatte über sie geredet? Und wollte gucken ob sie wach war!

„Ich muss unbedingt vorher da sein", flüsterte sie leise und lief auch schon panisch los. Dabei trat sie versehentlich auf einen Ast der leise knackte. Schlagartig fuhr der andere Elb herum und Echwen konnte ihn jetzt ganz genau sehen. Eine Blätterkrone thronte auf seinem Haupt und er hatte schöne, feine Gesichtszüge, hohe Wangenknochen und leuchtend blaue Augen. Diese Augen… Echwen meinte sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Sie konnte sich nur nicht erinnern wo und wann.

„Man în tana?", riss sie der Elb erneut aus den Grübeleien und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, wen sie da vor sich hatte. Schnell kam sie aus ihrem Versteck und versuchte so gut sie es konnte einen Knicks zu machen. Dann murmelte sie leise: „Tut mir Leid, eure Majestät." Aber der König winkte nur ab und meinte schon fast belustigt: „Na wenn das nicht die Heldin unserer letzten Jagt ist." Echwen errötete. „Ich wollte gerade nach euch sehen aber wahrscheinlich habt

Ihr das bereits mitbekommen." Jetzt wurde Echwen noch röter und verlegen starrte sie den Boden an.

„Wie heißt Ihr denn?", fragte der König des Waldlandreichs und trat näher an Echwen heran. „Echwen, eure Majestät", flüsterte diese leise. Immer noch sah sie den Boden an und beobachtete einen kleinen Käfer, der Anstalten machte, über ihre nackten Füße zu krabbeln. Aber eine Hand zwang sie dazu, den Kopf zu heben und sie starrte in das Gesicht von König Oropher. Seine Augen leuchteten freundlich und es ging eine wärme von ihnen aus, die der Elbin aus dem Norden vollkommen fremd war, allerdings schimmerte noch etwas anderes in den Seelenspiegeln des Königs. War das etwa Unglauben?

„Woher kommt Ihr, Echwen?", fragte er dann in einem sanften Tonfall und riss sie zum dritten Mal an diesem Tage aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie antwortete nicht sofort. Erst nach einigem zögern meinte sie: „Aus dem Norden. Aus Mitirél."

„Eine schöne Stadt", entgegnete Oropher.

„Ihr kennt sie?", fragte Echwen verwundert und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Oh ja. Ich war schon einmal dort. Aber jetzt lasst und doch erst einmal reingehen. Es sieht aus als würde es gleich regnen", meinte der König und deutete in Richtung Süden, wo dunkle Wolken aufzogen. Echwen nickte und fragte dann etwas schüchtern: „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Elb passiert, den ich gerettet habe?" Sofort wurde der Blick des Waldelbenkönigs ernst und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

„Er ist bewusstlos", antwortete er knapp.

„Kann ich ihn besuchen?", fragte die zierliche Elbin.

„Natürlich. Kommt mit." Oropher ging ziemlich schnell zurück zum Palast und Echwen hatte Mühe mitzuhalten.

Die Wächter verbeugten sich rasch, als ihr König an ihnen vorbei rauschte und dann in der Eingangshalle eine Tür rechts nahm. Der Gang in dem die beiden jetzt waren, war etwas dunkler als der, in dem Echwen ihr Gemach verlassen hatte. Auch waren die Wände nicht so verziert und der Boden war hier aus Stein und nicht aus dem hellen, glänzenden Holz.

Es gab viele Türen und vor einer blieb Oropher schließlich stehen. Leise öffnete er diese und hielt sie charmant für Echwen auf, die langsam den Raum betrat.

Dieser war relativ klein und er beinhaltete nur ein Bett, einen Tisch, ein Regal und zwei Holzstühle.

In dem Bett erkannte Echwen den blonden ellon, den sie gerettet hatte. Er war noch immer leichenblass und hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

Sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Nacht mit den Spinnen und ihr fiel das paar leuchtend blauer Augen mit ungewöhnlichen, silbersprenkeln wieder ein. Dieser Elb hatte genau die Selben Augen wie der König. Als sie sich zur Tür drehte, bemerkte sie, dass eben dieser den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Erstaunt betrachtete sie die Tür noch kurz, bevor sie sich wieder dem Elb zuwandte. Sie musterte sein Gesicht und stellte fest, dass seine Gesichtszüge ebenso fein und schön waren, wie die des Königs. Aber die Blässe passte nicht dazu. Trotzdem erkannte man: Das war ganz eindeutig der Sohn des Königs, Kronprinz Thranduil von Eryn Galen!

Langsam kam Echwen näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie strich dem Elb eine helle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm eine Hand von ihm in ihre. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie das tat, aber irgendwie verspürte sie den Drang dazu. So saß sie eine halbe Ewigkeit neben ihm, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und die dunkelhaarige Elbin sich erschrocken erhob und umdrehte. In der Tür stand ein Elb, der Echwen ebenso verwundert musterte wie diese ihn. Aber dann bemerkte die Elbin, dass der andere Verbandzeug und eine Schale mit Wasser in der Hand hielt. Also musste es ein Heiler sein. Sie ließ ihn vorbei und beobachtete, wie er die Decke, die über den Elben gelegt worden war zurück schlug.

Doch dann verließ sie den Raum und ging den langen Gang wieder zurück. Doch bei der ersten Abzweigung zögerte sie. Wo musste sie lang? Wo ging es zurück zu der großen Eingangshalle?

Gerade wollte die Elbin den rechten Weg nehmen, als ihr eine blonde Elbin entgegenkam. Ihrer Kleidung nach zu Urteil musste sie ein Dienstmädchen sein und erleichtert atmete Echwen auf. Jetzt konnte sie nach dem richtigen Weg fragen. „Entschuldigung", rief sie und die Elbin kam noch schneller näher. „Wisst Ihr vielleicht, wie ich zurück in die Eingangshalle komme?"

„Der linke Gang", antwortete die junge Elbin. „Aber könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen wo diese Echwen ist? Ich sollte sie nämlich suchen. Unser König hat mir Anweisung gegeben ihr als persönliche Dienerin zur Seite zu stehen."

„Ich bin Echwen", antwortete diese verlegen und lächelte.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte!", rief die andere aus. „Das wusste ich nicht. Ich heiße Neriwen. Kommt, ich bring Euch zurück zu Eurem Gemach!"

So folgte Echwen der blonden Elbin die langen Gänge entlang, in die Eingangshalle, weiter in die zweite Halle, die Treppe wieder hoch und den hellen Gang zurück, bis sie wieder vor der schweren Holztür stand, hinter welcher sich die Zimmer Echwens befanden. „Ich würde gerne ein Bad nehmen", wandte sie sich an Neriwen.

„Ich hole sofort warmes Wasser", entgegnete diese und hastete los. Echwen lächelte und betrat ihr Gemach. In dem Kamin hatte jemand zwischenzeitlich ein Feuer entfacht, denn die Flammen loderten fröhlich vor sich hin und als die Elbin weiter in den nächsten Raum ging, sah sie das jemand auch die Tür zum Balkon geschlossen hatte.

Die Dunkelhaarige öffnete die Tür ihres Kleiderschrankes und sah mehrere Kleider in verschiedenen Farben. Ein weißes, schlichtes Kleid wollte sie als Nachtgewand überziehen und legte es somit auf ihr nun ebenfalls frisch gemachtes Bett.

Dann kam Neriwen wieder und führte Echwen in das relativ große Bad.

In der Wanne dampfte bereits das Wasser und Neriwen half Echwen dabei, sich aus dem Kleid zu schälen und dann in die Wanne zu steigen.

Lange saß Echwen in dem warmen Wasser und redete mit der jungen, blonden Elbin über belanglose Dinge, bis das Wasser langsam abkühlte.

Sie stieg wieder aus der großen Wanne und Neriwen reichte ihr ein Handtuch, welches sich Echwen auch gleich umlegte. Sie trocknete sich ab, während Neri, sie hatte erklärt, dass dies ihr Spitzname sei und das jeder sie so nannte, das Nachtgewand holte in welches Echwen dann rasch hinein schlüpfte.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt allein", meinte Neri und Echwen nickte. Das du hatten sie sich auch gegenseitig angeboten und die dunkelhaarige Elbin wusste, dass sie gute Freunde werden konnten.

Langsam ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und trat zur Tür die auf den Balkon führte. Sie öffnete diese und fuhr erst einmal erschrocken zurück und schlug die Tür wieder zu, als ein heftiger, kalter Wind ihr entgegen pustete. In dem großen Kleiderschrank fand Echwen einen dunkelblauen Kapuzenumhang und zog sich diesen schnell über, bevor sie die Tür wieder öffnete und dieses Mal auf den Balkon trat. Dunkle Wolken hingen am Himmel und kalter Regen blies der Elbin ins Gesicht. Sie zog die Kapuze tiefer in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Ein wirklich schlimmer Sturm. Genau das hatte der König im Garten vermutlich schon vorausgesehen.

Eine heftige Böe fegte über das Land und unwillkürlich machte Echwen einen Schritt zurück. Doch dann fiel ihr eine Bewegung auf. Unten am Boden standen mehrere Elben, wahrscheinlich Krieger, die sich auf ihre Pferde schwangen und langsam in Richtung des südlichen Teil des Waldes ritten. Was wollten die denn bei so einem Wetter draußen?

Erst nachdem die Elbin noch einmal genauer hinsah, erkannte sie, dass ein einzelner Elb noch am Eingang zum Palast stand und den anderen nachsah. Er hatte ein silbernes Gewand an und nach genauerem hinsehen, erkannte Echwen auch die Krone, die auf seinem Kopf saß. Warum hatte König Oropher seine Männer ausgesandt?

Er würde wohl seine Gründe gehabt haben, dachte Echwen und beschloss, wieder in das warme Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

Sorgfältig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und legte den inzwischen klatschnassen Umhang ab. Sie hing ihn auf einem Haken zum trocknen auf und legte sich dann auf das weiche, ungewohnt große Himmelbett und war auch schon nach ein paar Minuten in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

Der nächste Tag verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Neri führte Echwen überall hin, zeigte ihr den ganzen Palast und ging auch mit ihr zu Thranduil, der immer noch nicht erwacht war.

Das Essen nahm die dunkelhaarige, hübsche Elbin sogar mit dem König ein, der sie eingeladen hatte und die beiden plauderten über dies und das. Neri stellte Echwen dann ein paar Kriegern vor und gemeinsam saßen sie noch lange zusammen, bis Echwen dachte, sie würde vor Müdigkeit umfallen.

Damit suchte sie ihr Bett auf und dachte bevor sie einschlief an die vielen Höhlen und Gänge des Palastes. Nur der Wald und ein Teil des Gartens waren ihr noch unbekannt, denn die Wege waren zu überflutet gewesen, um sich auf ihnen bewegen zu können.

Echwen – Stachelmädchen

Eryn Galen – Grünwald

Man în tana? – Wer ist da?

ellon - Elb


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Angenehme Gesellschaft, unangenehmes Essen

Thranduil erwachte mit einem pochenden Gefühl im Kopf. Er musste erst einmal blinzeln, bevor er sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, das das Zimmer ausfüllte. Dann nahm er erst wahr, dass er auf einem weichen Bett lag. Schlagartig fiel ihm wieder der Kampf ein. Aber wie war er zurück in den Palast gekommen? Bei Eru, er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Du bist wach", begrüßte ihn dann eine bekannte Stimme. Sein Vater Oropher hatte gerade das Zimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Adar, was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte sein Sohn mit noch etwas schwacher Stimme.

„Du wurdest von einer Spinne verletzt und wir mussten dich zurück tragen! Insgesamt warst du ganze vier Tage besinnungslos! Deine Retterin hat sich schneller erholt. Sie ist dich immer besuchen gekommen."

„Meine Retterin?", fragte Thranduil stirnrunzelnd. Dann erinnerte er sich. Eine fremde Elbin hatte ihn vor dem ersten Angriff der Spinne gerettet.

„Sie wollte heute auch noch kommen", meinte Oropher mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Sie war jeden Tag da."

Dann erhob er sich und ließ seinen Sohn allein zurück.

Angestrengt versuchte Thranduil sich an das Gesicht der Elbe zu erinnern, aber ihm kamen nur dunkle, fast schwarze, etwas gelockte, lange Haare in den Sinn.

Dann hörte er, wie sich Schritte im Gang näherten. Sie waren leise und leicht und zeigten, dass derjenige, dem die Schritte gehörten sehr gut schleichen können müsste.

Doch dann, direkt vor der Zimmertür des Prinzen erstarben die Schritte und langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine zierliche, hübsche Elbe betrat den Raum und Thranduil erstarrte, als er die leicht gelockten, dunklen Haare erkannte. Das war seine Retterin! „Oh ihr seid wach", entfuhr es ihr und die klare Stimme hallte dem blonden Elb in den Ohren nach. „Ich sollte wieder gehen", meinte die dunkelhaarige, errötete leicht und deutete zur Tür.

„Nein bleib doch", antwortete Thranduil ohne zu überlegen und zuckte etwas zusammen. Warum hatte er das gesagt?

„Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?", fragte der Prinz neugierig und sie entgegnete: „Echwen, eure Hoheit."

„Lassen wir das doch", meinte Thranduil und lächelte. „Ihr könnt mich einfach Thranduil nennen."

„Na gut", stimmte Echwen zu. „Und du mich dann natürlich auch Echwen!"

Der blonde nickte und betrachtete Echwens Gesicht, die sich jetzt auf die Bettkante setzte, näher. Sie hatte schöne Gesichtszüge und klare, türkisblaue Augen die perfekt zu ihren dunklen Haaren passten.

Auch Echwen schien ebenfalls völlig in Thranduils blauen Augen versunken zu sein und niemand sagte mehr ein Wort.

Das Schweigen hielt lange, bis Echwen irgendwann den Blick von dem Verletzten losriss und verlegen den Boden anstarrte. Grünwalds Kronprinz hätte zu gerne gewusst was in der Elbin jetzt vorging.

„Wie bist du in den Grünwald gekommen?", fragte er plötzlich. „Ich sehe, dass du nicht von hier kommst. Die meisten Elben hier haben zwar auch dunkle Haare, allerdings dann keine blauen Augen, sondern eher grüne oder braune und und die wenigen mit blauen Augen haben eine etwas hellere Hautfarbe. Solche schönen Augen wie deine hab ich hier außerdem auch noch nicht gesehen."

Echwen starrte den Prinzen kurz mit einem verträumten Blick an, bevor sie den Kopfschüttelte und lachend antwortete: „Gut erkannt. Ich komme aus dem Norden. Um genau zu sein aus Mitirél." Fragend schaute die dunkelhaarige ihn an. Kannte er ihr Dorf wohl ebenfalls?

Aber im nächsten Moment schüttelte Thranduil den Kopf. „Da war ich noch nicht", meinte er. „Aber ich muss unbedingt mal hin." Ein leises, fröhliches Lachen entfuhr ihm. Aus irgendeinem Grund faszinierte diese fremde Elbe ihn.

„Ich könnte dich mitnehmen", meinte Echwen und ein breites Grinsen zog über ihr hübsches Gesicht und ließ sie sehr frech wirken. „Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher ob es dir gefallen würde." Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Warum sollte es mir nicht gefallen?", fragte Thranduil nach und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na zu wenig Bäume! Da ist nur flaches Land eingekesselt in eine Felsenkette."

„Ich glaube ein bisschen Abwechslung könnte mir gut tun", antwortete der blonde. „Aber wie bist du überhaupt nach Eryn Galen gekommen?"

„Oh eine etwas längere Geschichte."

„Also ich habe Zeit!", grinste Thranduil. „Du weißt, dass ich eh nichts machen kann."

Echwen nickte. „Na gut. Also. Mein Vater hat mir früher Geschichten erzählt. Über die anderen Völker. Und ich wollte immer de Geschichten über den Grünwald hören. Die haben mich am meisten fasziniert mit den großen Spinnen und den Elben die mit Tieren sprechen können." Versonnen blickte Echwen vor sich her und Thranduil beobachtete sie genau. Die feinen Linien an ihren Mundwinkeln wenn sie lächelte und die blauen Augen.

„Er erzählte mir auch von dem König der Waldelben und dessen Sohn." Die dunkelhaarige Elbin hielt inne und lächelte verlegen. Aber der Kronprinz bedeutete ihr weiterzusprechen. Und so wurde ihre Stimme immer fester und sie erzählte über ihre Kindheit, über ihre Heimat, wie sie loszog um Abenteuer zu erleben und wie sie sich danach sehnte einmal den Grünwald mit all seinen Geheimnissen zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Und dann bin ich mitten in den Kampf geraten und hab gesehen, dass du Hilfe brauchtest", beendete sie schließlich ihre Erzählung.

„Und wie gefällt dir jetzt dieser Wald? Wie findet du es da, wo du immer schon hin wolltest?", fragte der Prinz des Waldlandreiches.

„Oh, es ist fantastisch!", rief Echwen begeistert aus und Thranduil musste lachen. „All diese Wunder. Ich meine, wer sonst kann zu Tieren sprechen?"

„Das ist einfach", entgegnete der blonde. „Ich könnte es dir beibringen."

„Ja bitte!" Vor Begeisterung sprang die Elbin auf und hüpfte im Zimmer herum. Der Prinz beobachtete sie belustigt, bis sie schließlich mit großen Augen verlegen am Fenster stehen blieb. „Verzeiht", murmelte sie, wieder in die Hofsprache verfallend.

„Ach was!", antwortete der Verletzte aber nur lässig. „Reicht doch wenn einer von uns im Zimmer herumspringen darf und seinen Spaß hat!"

„Wenn du meinst." Sie lächelte. Dann warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erstarrte. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und schwärze hatte sich über den Grünwald gelegt. „Ich muss los", entschuldigte sie sich. „Ich war eigentlich zum Essen bei deinem Vater eingeladen und ich muss mich noch umziehen!"

Thranduil nickte enttäuscht. „Na gut", murmelte er.

„Ich komme morgen wieder", versprach die Elbin. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und Thranduil blieb alleine zurück. Sie war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Mach einiger Zeit öffnete sich erneut die Tür und ein junger Heiler trat ein. Der Prinz seufzte und war froh als der Heiler die Verbände gewechselt hatte und dann lächelnd meinte: „Eure Hoheit in zwei Tagen werdet ihr euer Bett verlassen dürfen." Dann verbeugte er sich rasch und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Erleichtert ließ sich Thranduil zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Bald würde diese endlose langweilige Zeit vorbei sein, dachte er, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Echwen hastete durch die vielen Gänge. Sie wusste inzwischen wo ihr Gemach lag, aber dann auch noch den Speisesaal zu finden, das war schon eine Herausforderung „Hoffentlich ist Neri da!", murmelte die Elbin.

Schließlich stand sie vor der verzierten Holztür die in ihr Gemach führte. Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer wartete wie erhofft Neri auf sie und erleichtert sah Echwen, dass ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid bereits auf ihrem Bett lag.

„Schnell", flötete Neri ihrer Herrin zu. „Du wirst doch schon in ein paar Minuten erwartet." Die blonde Elbin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Du wirst vom König erwartete und kommst so spät hier her, also wirklich!"

Hastig schlüpfte Echwen aus ihrem Kleid und versuchte dann in das blaue zu kommen. Bei dem Versuch die ganzen Schlaufen festzuziehen, scheiterte sie jedoch jämmerlich, also übernahm Neri das mit ihren geschickten Händen. Dann führte sie die dunkelhaarige vor einen Spiegel und Echwen betrachtete sich staunend. Das Kleid wurde von silbernen Stickereien verziert, die sich über den gesamten Stoff in feinen Linien verteilten und auf dem dunklen Untergrund hell glänzten.

Echwen erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Bei ihr zu Hause war sie immer wie eine Kriegerin herumgelaufen, in abgetragenen, schmutzigen Klamotten, Pfeil und Bogen über die Schulter gehängt, Schwert umgegürtet und mit zurückgeflochtene Haare. Das hier war das genaue Gegenteil. Das Kleid mit den weiten Ärmeln, typisch für die reicheren elleths, die Silberkette mit dem blauen Anhänger und den glänzenden, offenen Haaren, dass alles machte Echwen zu einer Schönheit, selbst unter dem schönen Volk.

„Jetzt komm!" Neri wedelte mit ihren Händen vor Echwens Gesicht herum.

Diese erwachte aus ihrer Starre und sah Neri fragend an. „Du wirst erwartet!", wiederholte sie und führte dann die hübsche Elleth aus dem Raum.

Als die beiden vor den geschlossenen Türen zum Speisesaal angekommen waren, schüttelte Echwen panisch den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht!", murmelte sie. „Die Tür ist ja schon zu! Ich bin bestimmt viel zu spät!" Neri lachte. „Dann hättest du dich beeilen müssen! Und jetzt rein!" Unbarmherzig öffnete sie die Tür und gab Echwen einen Schubs. Diese stolperte in den großen Raum und erstarrte. Sie wollte schon wieder nach draußen rennen und flüchten aber Neri schloss mit einem letzten Winken und einem Grinsen die Tür. Langsam drehte sich die Elbin also wieder um. Prompt ruhten die Blicke aller Anwesenden im Raum auf ihr und sie lief rot an. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Oropher, der am Ende des Tisches saß, das Wort ergriff. „Dann sind wir jetzt auch endlich vollzählig", meinte er mit lauter Stimme. Man konnte nicht erkennen ob er wütend war, oder doch eher belustigt. „Komm hier her Echwen." Er deutete mit einer Hand auf einen freien Stuhl rechts von ihm, an der langen Tafel und die angesprochene stolperte hastig zu dem Stuhl, der zwischen einem Elb mit Silberhaaren und einer Elbin mit ebenfalls blonden Haaren, die aber eher wie flüssiges Gold aussahen, stand. „Hallo", begann sie, als die beiden sie musterten. Keiner der beiden antwortete, also versuchte sie es erneut. „Ich bin Echwen." Endlich kam Leben in die beiden Erstgeborenen. Während sich die Frau umdrehte und sie nicht weiter beachtete, antwortete der Elb: „Schön euch kennenzulernen, Echwen. Mein Name ist Siriarnen." Er neigte kurz den Kopf bevor er interessiert fragte: „Gefällt es euch hier in Eryn Galen?"

„Oh ja!", antwortete Echwen schnell. „Es ist wunderschön hier." Sie lächelte.

„Aber auch gefährlich", fügte der blonde Elb hinzu. Seine Augen funkelten in einem unnatürlichen Smaragdgrün, wie es der Elbin jetzt erst auffiel. Die Mischung von hellem Haar und grünen Augen war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Sie betrachtete den Elb näher. Er war schön, wie die meisten der Eldar. Ein Grübchen war an seinem rechten Mundwinkel zu sehen, dass ihn sofort sympathisch erscheinen ließ. Seine silbernen Haare hatte er nach Kriegerart zurückgeflochten und er trug eine dunkelgrüne Tunika, wie es im Waldlandreich normal war.

„Sagt Echwen, woher kommt ihr?", fragte Siriarnen und musterte sie erneut. „Ich habe gesehen wie ihr während des Kampfes völlig unerwartet aufgetaucht seid."

„Naja, ich komme aus Mitirél. Das ist ein kleines Reich weit im Norden.

„Oh ja, ich kenne es.", antwortete der Elb, den Echwen jetzt als einen Krieger sah. „Ich war dabei, als ganz Luinardh, fiel. Wir haben dort gekämpft zusammen mit den Elben aus Mitirél und Luinardh."

Echwen hatte keine Ahnung wovon der Elb sprach also fragte sie: „Aber was ist Luinardh?"

„Endschuldigt", meinte Siriarnen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid wohl noch zu jung um von dem Königreich noch etwas mitbekommen zu haben. Luinardh lag neben Mitirél. Das Königreich unter Parthuhîr, dessen König, fiel. Es wurde vom bösen Überrascht. Tausende von den widerlichen Kreaturen Mordors überrollten das Land einfach und ließen nichts über außer Schutt und Asche. Wir haben die überlebenden Luinardhs nach Mitirél gebracht, unter anderem auch die kleine Prinzessin Ithilluin. Sie war gerade Mal ein halbes Jahr alt und unser König Oropher gab sie einer fremden Familie. Er sagte mir, sie solle einen neuen Namen bekommen, er selbst hat ihr diesen gegeben, aber keiner weiß wie er sie genannt hat. Außerdem hat er der Familie verschwiegen, dass sie die Prinzessin des gefallenen Königreiches ist. Sie sollte ohne das Wissen aufwachsen."

Es entstand eine Pause und Echwen stellte sich vor, wie Luinardh unter der Hand Mordors zerstört wurde. Bilder erschienen in ihrem Kopf. Schreiende Elben, weinende Kinder, eine in Flammen stehende Stadt. Wälder die niedergebrannt wurden und eine Armee, bestehend aus drei verschiedenen Elbenvölkern, die gegen die dunklen Kreaturen zogen. Ganz vorne sah sie den König des Waldlandreiches, zwischen einem dunkelhaarigem ihr fremden Elben und dem blonden Fürsten Mitiréls. Tausende Tote. Die Armee der Elben wurde zerschlagen, die verbliebenen flüchteten. Die kleine Prinzessin in den Armen Orophers, der sie beschützend festhielt und schließlich einer dunklen Gestalt übergab.

Eine stoß gegen die Schulter ließ Echwen wieder in die Wirklichkeit eintauchen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Siriarnens besorgtes Gesicht, über ihr. Schnell richtete sie sich auf. Warum lag sie auf dem Boden?

„Was ist passiert?, fragte sie leicht benommen und nahm die Hilfe des blonden Elbens gerne an, der ich aufhalf. „Du bist einfach so vom Stuhl gerutscht", antwortete dieser und sah sie immer noch besorgt an. Auch die Blicke aller anderen galten wieder ihr. Natürlich. Und ausgerechnet jetzt musste ihr so etwas passieren!

„Es ist nichts", winkte sie schließlich seufzend ab und die meisten der Elben wandten sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu. Nur Oropher starrte sie noch mit einem unergründlichem Blick an, unter dem sich Echwen nicht wohlfühlte, und Siriarnen.

Aber im nächsten Moment wurde das Essen gebracht und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden von ihr.

Sie häufte sich von den verschiedensten Sachen etwas auf den Teller und begann, wie alle anderen zu Essen. Ein Gedanke kam ihr. Siriarnen hatte mit keinem Wort die Mutter der Prinzessin erwähnt. Was war mit ihr passiert?

„Siriarnen?", fragte sie schließlich nach einigem Überlegen, dass sie allerdings zu keiner Lösung gebracht hatte. Der angesprochene drehte sich um und sah die Elbin fragend an. „Was ist eigentlich mit der Mutter von der kleinen Prinzessin Ithilluin geschehen?"

Überrascht sah der Elb sie an, wartete aber mit der Antwort bevor er langsam anfing zu sprechen. „Nicht alle Elben Luinardhs konnten nach Mitirél gebracht werden. Es gab dort zu wenig Land. Also haben wir beschlossen einige mit hier her zu nehmen. Unter anderem war die Königin bereit uns zu folgen."

„Aber wollte sie nicht bei ihrer Tochter sein?", fragte Echwen überrascht und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Nachbar schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wusste, dass es sicherer wäre, wenn Ithilluin weit weg von ihr aufwachsen würde. Wir mussten es ihr nicht einmal erklären. Learwen ist wirklich eine besondere Elleth."

„Das heißt sie ist noch hier?" Ungläubig starrte Echwen den blonden Elb an. „Oh ja! Sie ist nie von uns gegangen. Und sie hofft immer noch, ihrer Tochter wiederzutreffen. Das ist er einzige Grund, warum sie nicht längst in den Westen gezogen ist."

„Aber wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte die dunkelhaarige aufgeregt. „Sie ist hier. In diesem Raum."

„Wer?"

„Du kannst raten", lachte der blonde Elb und Echwen sah sich zum ersten Mal die Anwesenden Elben genauer an. Rechts, direkt neben Oropher saß eine hübsche, zierliche Elbin mit goldenen Haaren, aber die schloss Echwen aus. Sie hatte ein Bild vor sich, von einer hübschen, rothaarigen Frau, mit dunklen Augen und sehr feinen Gesichtszügen. Suchend sah sie sich erneut im Raum um und sah schließlich auf der anderen Seite der Tafel weiter hinten eine Elbin mit genau dem rötlichen Haaren, wie Echwen sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Blick glitt gerade durch den Raum und ihre dunklen Augen blieben an der dunkelhaarigen Elbin hängen. Zaghaft lächelte Echwen und nickte leicht. Die hübsche Elbin tat es ihr gleich, bevor sie sich ihrem Nachbarn zuwandte.

„Das ist sie", meinte die Elbin aus Mitirél dann und nickte in Richtung der rothaarigen. Siriarnen nickte Überrascht. „Du hast Recht. Aber wie hast du das rausgefunden?" Sein Blick glich einem einzigem Fragezeichen und unwillkürlich musste Echwen lachen. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie dann wahrheitsgetreu. „Ich wusste es einfach."

„Na gut", antwortete der Krieger schließlich nicht sehr glaubhaft.

Nachdem der Nachtisch serviert und auch wieder weggeräumt worden war, wurde die Stimmung ausgelassener. Einige der Elben saßen nicht mehr länger am Tisch sondern tanzten mit anderen. Es wurden Lieder gegröllt und Wein getrunken. Ja es musste der Wein gewesen sein, welcher beim Essen dabei gewesen war, der alle so entspannt hatte.

Ohne das sie wusste wie, befand sich Echwen ebenfalls auf der Tanzfläche, Mal in Siriarnens Armen und mal bei einigen anderen Elben und langsam wurde die Elbin immer müder und müder. Ihre Augen fielen zu und – .

Echwen riss die Augen wieder auf und fand sich in ihrem Bett wieder. Wie war sie hier hin gekommen? Schreckliche Kopfschmerzen plagten sie und ein leises Kichern kam aus der linken Ecke des Zimmers. Prompt richtete sich die dunkelhaarige auf und entdeckte Neri, die in einem der Sessel lag und vor sich hingrinste.

„Du bist auch endlich wach", brachte sie noch heraus, ehe sie in ein lautes Lachen fiel.

„Was? Wieso?" Echwen hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie hier her gekommen war und nach einigem Gestotter fragte sie schließlich: „Wie bin ich in mein Gemach gekommen?"

Neri prustete erneut los und Tränen quollen jetzt aus ihren hellen Augen. Beleidigt schlug Echwen ihre Decke beiseite, ging zum Kleiderschrank, nahm sich eine grüne Tunika mit samt Beinkleidern und verschwand im Bad. Wenn Neri es ihr nicht verraten wollte, sollte sie e bleiben lassen.

Schnell kleidete Echwen sich neu ein, erleichtert, dass nicht nur Kleider im Schrank gewesen waren, denn bei denen hätte sie Neris Hilfe gebraucht, und rauschte wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort schnappte sie sich eine Bürste, kämmte schnell ihre langen Haare durch und flocht sie ebenso schnell zurück.

Dann verließ sie das Zimmer in Richtung Speisesaal. Vielleicht würde sie ja noch das Frühstück bekommen. Doch als sie den Raum betrat, saß nur eine einzelne Peron an dem Tisch, die die Elbin als Oropher erkannte. Der König aß gerade eine Suppe wie es schien und prompt warf Echwen einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war nicht morgen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Nein, die Nachmittagssonne stand bereits tief am Himmel und die Dämmerung zog auf. Entsetzt schnappte Echwen nach Luft und wollte schon wieder gehen, aber Oropher hatte sie längst bemerkt. „Auch schon auf den Beinen?", fragte er belustigt und deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Komm, setzt dich." Echwen tat wie ihr geheißen und sah zu wie der König einen Diener rief, der eine weitere Suppe bringen sollte. Gesagt wie getan und kaum ein paar Minuten später löffelte sich Echwen, hungrig wie sie war, die Suppe in den Mund.

Nach einiger Zeit richtete sie den Blick dann auf den König, der sie mit einem unheilverkündendem Grinsen beobachtete. „Was?", fragte sie unhöflich und dachte an Neri. Fing er jetzt auch schon damit an?

„Nun ja", grinste der König weiter. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr überhaupt nichts mehr wisst."

„Was wissen?", fragte Echwen jetzt sehr besorgt. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was am Vorabend nach dem Essen passiert sein konnte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein.

„Also mir schien das du dich sehr amüsiert hast.", meinte Oropher schließlich. „Zuerst hast du mich zum tanzen aufgefordert und mir dann die ganze Zeit in sehr hoher Lautstärke erklärt wie scheußlich Kleider doch seien."

Echwen lief rot an und senkte den Blick. Deshalb also die Tunika. Aber Oropher war noch nicht fertig. Feixend redete er weiter: „Dann hast du den Gesang übernommen und ein ziemlich schräges Lied über Mordor angestimmt. Ich frage mich immer noch woher du das kennst! Und dann zu guter Letzt, bist du einfach so eingeschlafen und ich musste dich in deine Gemächer bringen!" Er lachte laut auf. „Dieser Anblick war wirklich amüsant!"

Bitte lasst das nicht wahr sein, flehte Echwen die Valar an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Wie konnte sie sich nur betrinken?

Oropher klopfte ihr, immer noch lachend, auf die Schulter. „Sowas ist doch jedem schon einmal passiert", meinte er halb mitleidig, halb schadenfroh.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr nach draußen Wagen!", brummelte Echwen, wütend auf sich selbst. „Wer weiß was ich noch alles gesagt und getan habe!"

„So schlimm wird es wohl nicht gewesen sein", versuchte der König sie zu ermuntern. „Und falls du Siriarnen meinst, der war nicht weniger nüchtern als du, also mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich glaube nicht viele der Anwesenden wird sich daran erinnern können."

Echwen nickte nur und ließ ihren Kopf dann auf die Tischplatte fallen. Das war doch alle nicht zu glauben!

Ein weiterer Diener kam und räumte die Teller wieder weg und Echwen hoffte, dass der König bald gehen würde, sonst würde sie vor Scham noch sterben. Aber Oropher blieb und spielte stattdessen mit seiner Blätterkrone, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Der Herbst naht", meinte er dann unerwartet und zupfte eine schwarze Beere aus der Krone, ums sie auf den Tisch fallen zu lassen. „Und er bringt neues Unheil mit sich." Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Tür zum Speisesaal wurde aufgerissen und ein junger Bote stolperte in den Saal. „Mein Herr", begann er, kam aber nicht weiter, da Oropher sich erhoben hatte und mit donnernder Stimme; „Haben hier eigentlich alle das Klopfen verlernt?!", rief. Der Bote zuckte zusammen und auch Echwen hob den Kopf um den jungen Elben an der Tür mitleidig zu mustern. „Entschuldigt, eure Majestät", beeilte sich der Junge zu sagen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Aber…ich… Also… eine", ´stotterte er und Oropher herrschte ihn gebieterisch an: „Sprich endlich!" Der Elb verneigte sich kurz bevor er eine Schriftrolle aus der Tasche zog und dem König übergab. Dieser nahm sie an und der junge Elb, den Echwen inzwischen nicht älter als fünfzig schätze, verschwand rasch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der König des Waldlandreiches bemerkte davon nicht, denn er hatte die Schriftrolle geöffnet und las jetzt rasch. Echwen bemerkte, wie seine Augen zu glänzen begannen und ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zog. Schließlich rollte er den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn ein. „Und was steht da?", wagte die neugierige Elbin zu fragen. „Meine Gemahlin Lachindwen und meine Tochter Alagossûl kehren von ihrem Besuch in Bruchtal zurück. Und sie haben meinen Sohn Dorontelch auch getroffen und er begleitet sie."

Echwen nickte. Sie war gespannt auf die Königin und Thranduils Geschwister.

„Sie werden in zwei Stunden da sein. Ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten!" Der König rannte schon fast aus dem Saal und als er schon bei der nächsten Ecke angekommen war, folgte ihm Echwen. „Ich könnte helfen", rief die Elbin und holte den König ein. Dieser nickte nur kurz und ging weiter.

„Sollte das ein ´ja´ sein", fragte die dunkelhaarige noch einmal nach. „Ja!" antwortete der König leicht gereizt und Echwen folgte ihm jetzt schweigend weiter durch die verschiedensten Gänge des Palastes.

Elleth – Elbin

Siriarnen – fließendes Wasser

Eldar – Elben

Parthuhîr – Herr der Wiesen

Luinardh – blaues Reich

Learwen – Sommerfrau

Lachindwen – Flammenherz-Mädchen

Alagossûl – Stürmischer Wind

Dorontelch - Eichenstamm

Soo... für heute war es das erstmal :D Danke fürs lesen und ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir Rückmeldungen oder so...

Lg LSK


	4. Chapter 3

KAPITEL 3

Von fremden Elben und einer widerspenstigen Prinzessin

Die Vorbereitungen waren schnell getroffen. Oropher hatte einige Elben beauftragt, den Tisch zu decken, die Küche bereitete das Essen vor und Oropher teilte gerade einigen Kriegern seiner Garde den Auftrag mit, den dreien entgegen zu reiten. Echwen rannte zwischen den Gemächern der verschiedensten Personen herum, die sie zu dem festlichen Essen Einladen sollte. Als sie auf der Liste die sie bei sich hatte schließlich beim vorletzten Namen angekommen war, stöhnte sie auf. Hoffentlich wusste Siriarnen wirklich nichts mehr von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht. Vor seiner Tür blieb sie zögernd stehen. Was sollte sie machen? Aber schließlich musste jemand Siriarnen ja einladen, also klopfte sie zaghaft an. „Herein!", rief eine Stimme von drinnen und langsam öffnete Echwen die Tür. Der Krieger saß in einem Sessel. Er hatte eine silberne Robe an und ein Buch in der Hand. Damit sah er einfach nicht aus wie der Krieger, den sie am letzten Tag kennengelernt hatte. Plötzlich stutze sie. Woher hatte sie überhaupt die Sicherheit, dass der Elb nur ein Krieger war? Er hatte nichts davon erwähnt. Zumindest soweit sie sich erinnern konnte.

„Echwen!", riss er sie dann aber aus den Gedanken. „Was ist los?"

„Ähm", kam es ganz unelbisch über ihre Lippen. Sofort lief sie rot an. „Heute kommen die Königin mit dem Prinz und der Prinzessin wieder und es soll ein Festmahl geben, wo du eingeladen bist. Und anschließend findet draußen auch noch ein Fest statt."

Schon am vorherigen Abend hatten die beiden begonnen sich zu duzen, wie Echwen einfiel.

„Na dann", meinte der Elb nur und blickte Echwen abwartend an, als sie keine Anstalten machte das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Ist noch etwas?", fragte er verwundert und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Echwen beeilte sich den Kopf zu schütteln und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Jetzt musste sie nur noch zu Learwen.

Die Gemächer der ehemaligen Königin befanden sich im hinteren Teil des Palastes, nahe der Küche.

Der Gang, in dem das Gemach lag war nur spärlich durch ein paar Fackeln beleuchtet. Kein Sonnenstrahl drang dorthin. Echwen fragte sich wieso man die Elbin hier untergebracht hatte und klopfte kurz an, um dann die Tür leise zu öffnen.

Das Gemach der Elbin war erfüllt vom warmen Sonnenlicht und Echwen blinzelte kurz, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Dann hörte sie leise, schöne Töne aus dem Nebenzimmer. Rasch trat sie näher und blickte durch den Türspalt. Learwen war nicht in dem Zimmer, aber ein weißer Vorhang, der vor einem Fenster hing flatterte im Wind, also vermutete Echwen, dass die hübsche Elbin auf einem Balkon stand.

Die dunkelhaarige lauschte den leichten Klängen des Liedes.

„Im în lain, na vedui lain, ar im matha nin ve sain.

Im în lain, na vedui lain, ha ea ar ea hî na methed

Si în im, mí glân gail, ar alagos tuc am…"

Dann öffnete sie die Tür ganz und trat ein. Wie vermutet war Learwen auf ihrem Balkon. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Kleid, welches im Wind flatterte. Die Elbin sah einfach atemberaubend schön aus.

„Kommt doch her", vernahm sie dann die leise Stimme vom Balkon und langsam trat Echwen näher. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Learwen das Lied beendet hatte.

„Das war wunderschön", flüsterte sie allerdings trotzdem und wischte sich schnell eine vereinzelte Träne von der Wange. „Danke", antwortete die rothaarige. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen glitzerten verräterisch. „Dieses Lied singe ich immer, wenn ich an meine Familie denke."

Echwen nickte nur. Ihr Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken an und sie brachte keinen Ton mehr über die Lippen. Auf einmal hatte sie unglaubliches Mitleid mit der Elbin, die alles verloren hatte. Ihre Heimat, ihre Freunde und auch ihre Familie.

Eine Weile standen die beiden einfach nur da und sahen nach unten. Man konnte einen Teil des Trainigsplatzes der Krieger sehen und Echwen beobachtete, wie Thranduil, der wegen dem Fest früher als eigentlich gesagt aus dem Bett durfte, zu den Kriegern humpelte. Sogleich begrüßten den Prinzen mehrere Krieger und ein junger Elb von etwa dreißig Jahren blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie redeten kurz, und Echwen hätte zu gerne gewusst über was, bevor Thranduil mit einer Geste auf eine Zielscheibe deutete und der Elb sich seinen Bogen schnappte, um weiter zu trainieren.

„Also Echwen, was hat euch zu mir geführt", fragte Learwen schließlich und unterbrach die Beobachtungen der dunkelhaarigen. „König Oropher hat ein Fest angekündigt, für seine Gemahlin und seine Kinder die heute wiederkehren. Ich sollte euch die Nachricht überbringen, dass ihr auch zu dem vorherigen Essen eingeladen seid."

„Sehr viele Feste in letzter Zeit oder", fragte die ältere und sah Echwen an. Diese nickte lächelnd. „Gestern habt ihr euch auch prächtig amüsiert", grinste Learwen jetzt und Echwen errötete tief. Warum musste diese Elbin das jetzt erwähnen?

„Ich werde kommen!", versprach die ehemalige Königin dann. Echwen wollte sich schon abwenden und gehen, als die Stimme der rothaarigen sie zurückhielt. „Warte!" Überrascht wandte sich Echwen wieder um. „Du erinnerst mich an jemanden. Ich weiß gerade nur nicht… Aber diese Augen!" Sie trat einen Schritt näher und starrte in Echwens türkise Augen und erschrocken trat diese einen Schritt zurück. „Solche Augen hatten nur die Elben Luinardhs."

„Ich muss jetzt weiter", log Echwen, die jetzt ernsthaft Angst bekam und flüchtete schon fast aus den Gemächern Learwens.

Sie hastete die Gänge zurück zu ihren Gemächern, um sich passend zu Kleiden und fand schließlich ein langes, rot, silbernes Kleid, welches sie sich dann auch überzog. Ihre Haare flocht sie schnell zurück. Dann ging sie vor den Palast um mit den anderen Elben auf die Ankunft Lachindwens, Alagossûls und Dorontelchs zu warten.

Thranduil und sein Vater Oropher standen am Tor und der Thronprinz winkte die Elbin zu sich.

Echwen folgte der Geste und drängelte sich zwischen den versammelten Tawarwaith durch. Manche warfen ihre wütende Blicke nach oder schimpften leise aber der Elbin war das egal. Sie war froh als sie aus dem Gedrängel kam und den König erreicht hatte. Dieser nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder abwandte. „Durftest du doch früher wieder raus?", fragte Echwen deshalb den Prinzen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht."

„Den Valar sei Dank!", stieß dieser hervor. „Noch länger hätte ich es glaube ich nicht ausgehalten! Aber ich habe von gestern Abend gehört! Du scheinst dich ja schnell eingelebt zu haben." Er lachte laut auf als ich wieder einmal rot anlief und ihm gespielt gegen die unverletzte Schulter boxte. „Musst du jetzt auch damit anfangen? Reden wir lieber über deine Familie."

„Wenn du meinst." Er legte verwundert die Stirn in Falten.

„Ja, meine ich! Also, wie alt sind deine Geschwister?"

„Du bist zu neugierig!", grinste er wieder, bevor er doch antwortete. „Also mein Bruder ist etwa 350 Jahre nach mir geboren. Er müsste jetzt einhundertdreiundfünfzig sein. Und meine kleine Schwester ist noch sehr klein. Sie ist gerade mal fünfzehn." Er lachte als Echwen überrascht: „Sie ist bestimmt süß!", ausrief und alle sie anstarrten. „Oh ja. Süß auf jeden Fall, aber auch manchmal etwas nervig! Und du kannst ihr wenn sie etwas will nicht einmal wiederstehen, mit ihren traurigen Blicken!"

„Das kann ich mir denken", meinte die dunkelhaarige, bevor jemand rief: „Sie kommen!" und alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit den ankommenden Elben schenkten. „Du wirst sie ja kennenlernen", flüsterte Thranduil Echwen ins Ohr. Diese wandte sich ihm wieder zu und antwortete: „Ich freu mich schon drauf." Dann schenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Ankömmlingen und sie sah zu wie ein junger, blonder Elb, der ganz vorne geritten war, von seinem schwarzen Rappen sprang und dann eine kleine Elbin von dem anderen, weißen Pferd hob. Das mussten die beiden Geschwister Thranduils sein. Die Königin schwang sich eleganter aus dem Sattel und überreichte es dann einem Stallburschen der rasch angelaufen kam. Die Krieger, welche die Drei begleitet hatten sprangen ebenfalls von den Pferden und verteilten sich rasch um Familienmitglieder und Freunde zu begrüßen.

Aber darauf achtete Echwen nicht. Sie beobachtete, wie die drei Familienmitglieder des Königs darauf warteten, dass sie begrüßt wurden. Oropher wollte sie auch nicht mehr warten lassen und ging mit einem Lächeln auf seine Frau und Kinder zu. Thranduil folgte ihm langsamer und bedeutete Echwen mit einem aufmunternden Kopfnicken es ihm gleichzutun. Also folgte sie ihm mit gesenktem Kopf, da alle sie anstarrten, als wäre sie verrückt.

Sie hob ihn erst wieder, als sie bei dem König angekommen war, der seine Frau gerade freudig umarmte. Diese erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste ihren Gemahl sanft. Thranduil hatte seinem Bruder freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft und ihn kurz begrüßt, bevor er in die Knie gegangen war und die kleine Elbin, die strahlend auf ihn zugerannt war umarmt und auf den Arm gehoben hatte. „Hallo Alagossûl", begrüßte er sie und sie erwiderte: „Thrandul!", mit ihrer noch etwas hörbaren Kindersprache.

„Und war es in Bruchtal schön?" Sie nickte aufgeregt. „Ja!", rief sie. „Und Findel hat mir alles gezeigt!"

„Das ist toll", antwortete der Thronprinz lächelnd und setzte seine Schwester dann wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Und jetzt kannst du Ada auch begrüßen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und begeistert sprang sie auf und rannte auf ihren Vater zu. „Ada!", schrie sie glücklich und schmiss sich beinahe in seine Arme. Echwen beobachtete die Szenerie lächelnd. Thranduil wurde gerade von seiner Mutter umarmt und Oropher hielt seine Tochter auf dem Arm. Sie betrachtete Thranduils Mutter und Geschwister genauer. Lachindwen hatte langes, goldenes Haar und graublaue Augen. Sie war unbeschreiblich schön und plötzlich fühlte sich Echwen wie eine nichtsnutzige, kleine Elbin, die hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Der Königin Eryn Galens sah Dorontelch am ähnlichsten. Der Elb hatte die Selbe Haarfarbe und auch seine Augen schimmerten eher grau, als blau.

Die kleine Alagossûl allerdings glich Thranduil und Oropher. Sie hatte die hellen, silbernen Haare von ihrem Vater geerbt und auch ihre Augen leuchteten so blau wie der wolkenlose Himmel über ihnen. Zierlich waren sie alle.

Echwen war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Thranduil sie seiner Familie vorstellte. Erst als alle sie ansahen hob sie den Kopf. „Verzeihung", murmelte sie. „Ich war in Gedanken."

„Ich habe gefragt ob wir jetzt Essen wollen", wiederholte Oropher seine Frage und lächelte. „Na- , Natürlich", erwiderte Echwen folgte der Familie zurück zum Palast. Sie bemerkte wie Alagossûl ihr immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zuwarf und lächelte sie an. Die kleine war wirklich bezaubernd. Ihre langen Haare wehten im Wind und sie hatte Thranduils Hand ergriffen.

Im Speisesaal wurde Echwen neben die kleine Prinzessin und eine kleine, blonde Elbin gesetzt. Diese stellte sich als eine Freundin der Königin vor, mit dem Namen Êlaer. Die beiden unterhielten sich kurz, bis Alagossûl anfing zu schreien und Echwen sich ihr zuwandte. „Was ist denn los?", fragte sie ahnungslos, aber die Prinzessin rutschte statt zu antworten vom Stuhl und blieb unter dem Tisch sitzen. Fragend sah Echwen zu Thranduil, der ihr gegenüber saß, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auch Oropher und Lachindwen wechselten verwunderte Blicke und Êlaer fragte: „Was hat sie denn?"

Aber diese Frage beantwortete Alagossûl selbst. „Das ist blöd hier!", schrie sie. „Ich will jetzt wieder einen Keks aber hier gibt es keine Kekse! Immer nur das blöde, blöde Essen was bah ist!" Dann fing sie an zu weinen, krabbelte unter dem Tisch weiter bis zur anderen Seite, richtete sich dann auf und stolperte aus dem Raum. Alle sahen ihr nach und der König wollte sich gerade schon erheben um ihr nachzueilen, als Echwen sich freiwillig anbot das zu übernehmen. Dankbar nickte Oropher ihr zu und die dunkelhaarige verließ den Speisesaal.

Es war nicht schwer der kleinen Elbin zu folgen, da sie sich keine Mühe gab leise zu gehen. Eher das Gegenteil. Sie stampfte so hart auf den Boden, dass man ihre Schritte noch zwei Meilen weiter hören könnte.

Echwen beeilte sich aber trotzdem sie einzuholen. Als die dunkelhaarige allerdings die Prinzessin sehen konnte, zeigte sie sich nicht sofort. Sie wollte wissen wohin die kleine ging.

Also schlich sie weiter hinter ihr her, bis sie in einer Sackgasse ankamen, wie es schien. Aber statt umzukehren klopfte Alagossûl nur mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und ein leises Rumpeln ertönte, bevor die Wand sich zur Seite bewegte. Die kleine Elbin verschwand in der Dunkelheit und für einen Augenblick war Echwen wie erstarrt. Aber dann folgte sie der blonden schnell. Gerade als sie in den Geheimgang getreten war ertönte erneut das Rumpeln und der Ausgang war versperrt. Panisch sah sich Echwen um. Wo sollte sie jetzt hin? Es war Stockduster und kein bisschen Licht drang in den Gang. Selbst ihre scharfen Elbenaugen konnten hier nichts mehr erkennen. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn sie weiterhin Alagossûl folgen würde.

Also machte sie sich daran auf jedes Geräusch zu achten und lief mit ausgestreckten Händen weiter.

Der Gang wurde immer schmaler und tiefer, sodass Echwen sich schließlich hinknien musste und auf allen vieren weiterkrabbelte, um der jungen Elbin folgen zu können. Wo wollte sie bloß hin?

„Autsch!" Einen Moment hatte die dunkelhaarige nicht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet und war hart mit dem Kopf gegen den Fels über ihr gestoßen. Ihr Aufschrei hallte in dem Gang wie ein Echo nach. Jetzt hatte Alagossûl sie bestimmt bemerkt! Kopfschüttelnd über ihre Dummheit krabbelte Echwen weiter. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es der Elbin vorkam, erschien ein kleiner Lichtschimmer und der Tunnel, den zu solch einem war der große Gang zusammengeschrumpft, wurde wieder breiter und stieg leicht an. Langsam konnte Echwen ihre Umgebung erkennen und sah, dass die Wände um sie herum aus kalten, grauen Stein erbaut worden waren. Vor ihr führte eine Treppe nun endgültig nach oben undvorsichtig erklomm die dunkelhaarige die Stufen. Eine Falltür über ihrem Kopf zeigte, dass es jetzt wieder nach draußen ging und erleichtert drückte Echwen gegen die schwere Holzplatte, die mit einem leichten Knarren nach oben aufschwang. Sie kletterte aus dem Gang und fand sich daraufhin in einem kleinen Raum wieder, in dem nichts als alte Regale standen. Ein paar wenige Lebensmittel lagen auf den morschen Holzbrettern und Echwen fragte sich, wer diesen Raum nutzte. Eine alte Holztür, die schon einige Löcher besaß, führte nach draußen und langsam trat Echwen ins Freie.

Staunend sog sie die kühle Luft ein. Sie stand mitten im dichten Wald zwischen den grünen Bäumen Eryn Galens. Ein paar Meter entfernt sah man einen kleinen Weg, der nach Westen führte. Langsam sah sich Echwen um, konnte aber nichts von Alagossûl sehen. Allerdings führten kleine Fußspuren zu dem schmalen weg und die Elbin verfolgte die Spur. Der schmale Fad wurde nach einiger Zeit breiter und wurde schließlich zu einer Straße, die mitten durch die

Stadt führte. Das musste wohl Calenost sein, die grüne Stadt vor den Hallen des Palastes. Es wurde immer belebter und Echwen betrachtete die Tawarwaith, die ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Eine Gruppe von jungen Elbinen standen lachend zusammen und steckten die Köpfe zusammen während einige etwas ältere Elbinen mit verschiedenen Stoffen auf dem Arm die Straße entlangeilten. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest treffen.

Ein paar Krieger fochten auf einer Lichtung miteinander und es hatte sich schon eine Traube um sie gebildet.

Zwei Elbinen kamen vorbei. „Du kommst doch gleich auch mit zum Fest oder?", fragte die eine ihre Freunden. „Natürlich!", antwortete diese. „Denkst du ich lass mir die Gelegenheit entgehen die Prinzen zu sehen. Vielleicht wird mich ja einer zum Tanz auffordern! Und ich würde…" Mehr hörte Echwen nicht mehr, da sie in der Menge verschwunden waren.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie den Zipfel eines roten Kleides und das wehen von silbernem Haar, das nur der entschwundenen Prinzessin gehören konnte. Echwen rannte los, drängelte sich durch die Elben die ihr verwunderte Blicke nachwarfen und versuchte die junge Elbin einzuholen. Sie erreichte den Stadtrand und sah Alagossûl, die in den Wald rannte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Echwen vorkam, rannte sie so weiter, bis die kleine Prinzessin schließlich auf einer Lichtung Halt machte.

Die dunkelhaarige versteckte sich zwischen den Bäumen und hörte die helle Stimme der Sinda Elbin.

„Ich bin da, mellon nîn."

„Schön dich wiederzusehen", ertönte eine weitere, fremde Stimme. Langsam blickte die dunkelhaarige Elbin hinter einem Baum hervor und sah, dass Alagossûl auf dem Waldboden saß, neben sich einen dunkelhaarigen Elb, der vielleicht etwas älter war als die Prinzessin. Er trug eine helle, silberblaue Tunika, die davon zeugte, dass der Elb nicht aus dem Grünwald kam. Seinen dunklen Haare und die grauen Augen waren ein weiterer Beweis dafür.

Aber woher kam er dann? Angestrengt versuchte sich Echwen an die anderen Elben Völker zu erinnern. Aber sie war immer so auf die Waldelben fixiert gewesen, dass sie den Rest schon wieder vergessen hatte.

„Ich muss bald wieder nach Hause", unterbrach der Elb ihre Gedanken. „Ich komme mit!", entgegnete Alagossûl daraufhin. „Wann musst du den wieder gehen?"

„Schon in vier Tagen. Wir wollen nicht lange bleiben. Und meine Mutter fühlt sich hier im Wald nicht so wohl. Sie will zurück nach Imladris." Echwen beobachtete wie sich der Blick der blonden Prinzessin verdüsterte und ihre Augen traurig wurden. „Ich würde auch viel lieber zurück. Dort ist es viel schöner und niemand schimpft mit mir!"

Echwen bewunderte Alagossûl um ihre Worte. Das eine noch so junge Elbin lieber mit einem Freund gehen wollte als bei ihrer Familie zu bleiben war wirklich überraschend.

Imladris, fiel es ihr dann auch wieder ein. Die Prinzessin war mit ihrer Mutter dort gewesen. Echwens Vater hatte ihr gerne von der schönen Landschaft um Bruchtal vorgeschwärmt. Er hatte ihr von Lord Elrond, dem Herrn von Imladris erzählt und auch, dass dort die meisten Elben Noldor waren, sodass sie dunkle Haare besaßen, kombiniert mit sturmgrauen Augen.

Sund nun hatte sie genug gehört. Langsam trat sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor. „Alagossûl, wir müssen zurück!", rief sie der Elbin zu die sich erschrocken umdrehte und aufsprang. Auch der Elb aus Bruchtal war aufgestanden. „Wer ist das?", fragte er die Prinzessin. Diese antwortete leise, aber dennoch laut genug das Echwen sie hören konnte: „Irgend so eine Elbin aus dem Palast. Frag mich nicht sie ist neu!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen bösen klang angenommen und sie funkelte die dunkelhaarige Elbin wütend an. „Wir sollten gehen!", wiederholte Echwen und trat einen Schritt vor. „Warum sollte ich dir folgen?", entgegnete Alagossûl. „Ich kann genauso gut…"

Aber Echwen erfuhr nie, was die Prinzessin genauso gut hätte machen können. Ein Pfeil rauschte über ihre Köpfe hinweg und blieb in einem Baum hinter den dreien stecken. Er war schwarz gefiedert. „Orks!", rief die dunkelhaarige Elbin schrill. „Kommt hier her!" Die beiden jungen Elben rannten los. „Da lang!", schrie Echwen und deutete in Richtung Calenost. „Wir müssen die Stadt erreichen!"

Sie folgte den beiden Elblingen und rannte so schnell wie noch nie in ihrem Leben in die angedeutete Richtung. „Schneller!", schrie sie, als ein weiterer Pfeil über ihre Köpfe flog.

Die drei hatten die Stadt schon fast erreicht, als die dunkelhaarige eine Baumwurzel übersah, stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Sie schrie jetzt entsetzt auf, versuchte sich aufzurappeln und rief den Elblingen: „Los rennt weiter!", zu, da sie stehen geblieben waren. Kurz noch zögerten die beiden, bis sie schließlich nickten und weiterrannten. „Wir holen Hilfe!", meinte Echwen noch die helle Mädchenstimme Alagossûls zu hören, bevor sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war.

Erneut versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, aber ihr Fuß hing in der Wurzel fest und die Orks waren fast da. Sie kamen langsam durch die Bäume und umkreisten die dunkelhaarige Elbin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Im în lain, na vedui lain, ar im matha nin ve sain.

Im în lain, na vedui lain, ha ea ar ea hî na methed

Si în im, mí glân gail, ar alagos tuc am…"

Ich bin frei, endlich frei und ich fühle mich neu.

Ich bin frei, endlich frei es war und ist jetzt zu Ende.

Hier bin ich, im hellen Licht, und ein Sturm zieht auf…

[Ja etwas umgeändert aber aus: „Die Eiskönigin (Frozen)"]:D

Tawarwaith – Waldelben

Êlaer – Sternenmeer

Calenost – grüne Stadt

Mellon nîn – Mein Freund

(Fünfzehn ist bei den Menschen ungefähr sechs Jahre…)

Tut mir Leid das ich dieses Kapitel ausgelassen habe o.O


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Feste enden in Desastern…oder auch nicht

„Sie ist schon ziemlich lange weg! Vielleicht ist etwas passiert!"

„Keine Sorge. Sie sieht nicht so aus als könnte sie sich nicht verteidigen."

„Und außerdem, was sollte schon schlimmes hier in den Palast kommen? Es ist hier vollkommen sicher."

„Aber vielleicht ist Alagossûl in den Wald gegangen! Bei ihr könnte ich es mir vorstellen!"

Die hitzige Diskussion an der langen Festtafel schien langsam zu eskalieren.

„Thranduil! Warum sollte sie in den Wald gehen? Und jetzt hör doch auf mit dem Quatsch!"

Thranduil sprang wütend auf. „Euch interessiert es ja auch nicht!", schrie er seine Familie an. Alle starrten jetzt den wütenden Thronfolger an. Dieser rauschte allerdings aus dem Raum ohne auch noch einem Elb des Blickes zu würdigen.

Er war wirklich stocksauer. In seinem Gemach schnappte er sich sein Schwert und seinen Bogen und dann lief er in seiner Festrobe zu den Pferdeställen. Ihm war egal, dass seine Verletzungen noch nicht ganz verheilt waren.

Der Sinda schwang sich auf seinen Fuchs, ohne ihn auch nur zu Satteln und ritt im Galopp in Richtung Stadt. Seine Gedanken galten der dunkelhaarigen Elbin aus dem Norden und seiner kleinen Schwester.

Was wenn tatsächlich etwas passiert war? Er errichte den

Westlichen Rand Calenosts und sah schon von weitem, dass sich eine Menge um jemanden versammelt hatte. Rasch sprang er vom Pferd und rannte los, drängelte sich zwischen den Elben durch die ihm verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen , bis er ganz vorne stand. „Alagossûl!", rief er und rannte auf seine Schwester zu, die keuchend zwischen den Elben stand und verängstigte Blicke herumwarf. Ein junger Elb mit dunklen Haaren stand neben ihr. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Thranduil seine Schwester und kniete sich hin, damit sie auf der Selben Augenhöhe waren. „Wir… Wir…", stotterte sie. „Orks… Lichtung…stolpern!"

„Wo ist Echwen?", fragte der Prinz sanft. Alagossûl antwortete nicht. „Wo ist sie?", fragte er erneut, dieses Mal eindringlicher. Der jungen Prinzessin traten Tränen in die Augen und sie schluchzte. Langsam schloss der blonde Elb seine Schwester in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Dann blickte er fragend den dunkelhaarigen Elb an der die ganze Zeit schweigend zugesehen hatte.

„Wir wurden von Orks überrascht", flüsterte er. „Und wir sind weggerannt, zusammen mit dieser Elbin. Aber kurz bevor wir in der Stadt ankamen, stolperte sie."

Kurz durchbohrten die blauen Augen des Kronprinzens den Elbling, dann sah er zurück zu seiner Schwester. „Lauf zum Palast!", sprach er eindringlich auf sie ein. „Und erzähl Adar alles! Ich werde Echwen suchen gehen!" Die silberhaarige Elbin nickte und stürmte los. Der andere Elbling folgte ihr.

„Was ist hier los?", ertönte dann eine autoritäre Stimme und erleichtert seufzte der Sinda auf. Die Waldelben verteilten sich und machten einem Elb mit mittel bis hellbraunen Haaren Platz.

„Prinz Thranduil?", fragte er dann. Verwunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Was macht ihr hier, Hoheit? Und warum kniet ihr auf dem Boden?"

„Lass diese förmliche Ansprach, Dannaross! Du musst mir helfen." Schnell erklärte er was passiert war. Der Hauptman Orophers Garde nickte, sprang auf sein Pferd und rief seine Männer zusammen.

Thranduil war ebenfalls auf seinen Fuchs gesprungen und wartete ungeduldig am Waldrand.

Ihm kam wes wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Krieger ihn endlich fertig waren und sie losreiten konnten. Aber als es soweit war, preschte der Sinda los, den Weg nach, den Alagossûl ihm noch schnell erklärt hatte.

Schnell fanden sie die Spuren der Orks und folgten ihnen, immer weiter in den Wald hinein.

„Da vorne!", rief plötzlich einer der Krieger. Er deutet nach links und alle stoppten auf Dannaross Zeichen hin ihre Pferde.

„Kreisen wir sie ein!", flüsterte er gerade noch so laut, dass jeder der Elben ihn verstehen konnten.

Der blonde Hauptman teilte die wenigen Elben auf. Drei sollten von der gegenüberlegenden Seite auf sein Zeichen hin angreifen, zwei von links, zwei von rechts und er selbst zusammen mit Thranduil und einem weiteren Krieger von vorne. „Es sind etwa zwei Dutzend", meinte der Krieger und Thranduil nickte.

„Los!", flüsterte der Prinz ungeduldig und schnell gab Dannaross das Zeichen zum Angriff. Thranduil gab seinem Pferd die Spornen und preschte los, auf die Lichtung, mitten zwischen die überraschten Orks. Mit seinem Schwert hackte er einem Ork wütend den Kopf ab und sein Blick suchte verzweifelt die Lichtung nach der vertrauten Gestalt Echwens ab. Er entdeckte sie am Rand der Lichtung an einen Baumstamm gefesselt. Er sprang von dem Fuchs und rannte auf die dunkelhaarige Elbin zu um sie zu befreien. Einer der hässlichen Orks stellte sich ihm in den Weg und ohne richtig hinzusehen stach er mit seinem Schwert in den Bauch des Monsters, das überrascht zusammensackte.

Ein weiterer Ork fiel unter dem heftigen Schwerthieb des Prinzen.

„Echwen!", rief er der Elbin zu die am Baum angelehnt saß und das Geschehen mit großen Augen beobachtete.

Thranduil fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und begann die Fesseln zu lösen. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er angsterfüllt.

„Die Orks haben mir noch nichts angetan!", beruhigte Echwen ihn. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Allerdings waren die Fesseln so gut zusammengebunden, dass er die Geduld verlor und mit seinem Schwert anfing in dem Seil herumzustochern, bis es riss.

„Danke!" rief Echwen und sprang auf.

„Hier!" Thranduil warf ihr ein Schwert zu, welches sie mühelos auffing. Dann half er wieder den Kriegern die Orks zu besiegen. Das war schnell getan und nur noch die Ork Leichen lagen auf dem Boden verstreut herum.

„Sie waren viel zu nah an der Stadt dran!", rief Dannaross, während er seinen Kriegern befahl die Leichen auf einen Haufen zu werfen und dann zu verbrennen.

„Ich muss das sofort dem König melden. Diese Angriffe häufen sich!"

Der blonde Hauptman verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken, sprang auf sein Pferd und galoppierte dann davon.

„Komm wir gehen auch!", rief Thranduil Echwen zu, die sofort herbeieilte. „Die Männer werden schon die Kadaver verbrennen."

Der Sinda bestieg sein Pferd und zog die dunkelhaarige Elbin hinter sich drauf. Dann galoppierten die beiden zurück, durch Calenost und zum Palast des Waldlandreiches.

„Also dieses Kleid hab ich auf jeden Fall zerstört!", lachte Echwen, als sie von dem Fuchs rutschte und an sich heruntersah. Das lange rotsilberne Kleid glich der Kleidung eines Orks. Auf dem ganzen Stoff waren Spinnenweben und Staub verteilt, der lange Rock war überdeckt mit Schlamm und Erde und an der rechten Seite des unteren Saums befand sich ein langer, hässlicher Riss.

„Ja jetzt ähnelst du wieder der Kriegerin die gegen die Spinnen gekämpft hat!", antwortete der Thronfolger grinsend. „Mal sehen ob du so noch zum Fest erwünscht bist."

„Aber was ist mit dir!", fiel es Echwen plötzlich ein. „Du bist verletzt! Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht schon", beruhigte der blonde sie. „Ich spüre es kaum noch." Das war zwar eine Lüge, denn Thranduil spürte bei jedem Schritt ein höllischen Stechen in der Seite, aber Echwen musste das ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Wirklich?", fragte diese misstrauisch noch einmal nach.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich! Eher um dich!", entgegnete er ihr und musterte sie noch mal.

„Du weißt doch, dass das nur Dreck ist" ,schimpfte Echwen und rannte einen Krieger der ihnen entgegen kam fast über den Haufen.

„Tut mir Leid", stotterte sie verwirrt und richtete sich wieder auf. Der Krieger verbeugte sich kurz und eilte dann weiter.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich erst einmal waschen und umziehen", schlug Thranduil daraufhin vor. „Ich werde zurück zu meinen Vater gehen und dich noch etwas entschuldigen." Er lächelte und Echwen nickte ergeben.

„Dann bis später", brummelte sie und winkte kurz, bevor sie im nächsten Gang verschwand.

Der Sinda ging alleine weiter und blieb kurz stehen, als er eine bekannte, blonde Elbin vor sich sah.

„Neri!", rief er ihr entgegen und diese blickte auf.

„Geh am besten nach Echwen sehen", erklärte er ihr auf den fragenden Blick hin und sie nickte.

Dann verschwand sie ebenfalls in Richtung der Gästezimmer.

Seufzend wandte sich Thranduil wieder in Richtung Speisesaal und hastete durch die langen Gänge. Für die Bilder, Wandteppiche und Verzierungen an den Wänden hatte er keine Blicke mehr übrig.

Vor der großen Tür, die in den Saal führte, stoppte er kurz. Sollte er reingehen?

Schließlich entschied er sich doch dafür und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Alle Gespräche waren verstummt und verwirrt sah sich der Prinz des Waldlandreiches um. Sein Vater war in ein Gespräch mit Dannaross vertieft, der ehrwürdig neben dem König stand und mit schnellen, leisen Worten erzählte, was sich zugetragen hatte. Alle versuchten zu lauschen, aber selbst für Elbenohren war es zu leise. Schließlich entließ Oropher seinen kriegerischen Hauptman und zweiten Berater mit einem Wink und Thranduil ging wieder zu seinen Platz, setzte sich allerdings noch nicht.

„Echwen wird gleich zum Fest auch wiederkommen, Adar", begann er. „Aber fürs erste sollte ich sie noch entschuldigen."

Sein Vater nickte kurz.

„Dann setzt dich, ion nîn. Wir sind fast fertig mit dem Essen, aber die Nachspeise wird noch serviert."

„Ja, Adar", antwortet der Kronprinz ergeben und setzte sich. Kaum hatte er das getan, kamen auch schon die Diener und brachten die süßen Leckereien.

Thranduil stocherte lustlos in seinem Pudding herum. Er dachte an Echwen. Was machte die dunkelhaarige Elbin wohl gerade. Ihr Gesicht schwebte vor seinem innigen Auge. Das leuchtende Türkis umrahmt von der Dunkelheit ihres Haars, dazu die blasse Haut und ihre feinen Gesichtszüge.

„Thranduil! Was machst du denn da?", riss ihn Oropher tadelnde Stimme aus den Gedanken. Überrascht sah der Thronfolger auf und bemerkte, dass er den Löffel fallen gelassen hatte, woraufhin der Pudding auf dem Tischtuch gelandet war.

„Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken", fuhr er fort seinen Sohn zurechtzuweisen. „Willst du mich jetzt auch noch vor allen Leuten blamieren?

„Tut mir Leid", antwortete er und begann die Nachspeise ordentlich zu essen. An den Versuchen, die belustigten Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren, scheiterte er jedoch.

„Adar, kann ich gehen?", fragte der blonde Sinda mit unschuldiger Miene seinen Vater dann auch schnell, nachdem er aufgegessen hatte.

„Ich beende das Essen jetzt und wir gehen nach draußen um das Fest zu eröffnen. Solange wartest du noch."

„Na gut", stimmte Thranduil brummelnd zu. „Aber dann beeil dich!"

Der Waldlandkönig erhob sich und erklärte mit seiner autoritären Stimme, dass das Festmahl beendet sei, und dass das Fest beginnen soll.

Alle begannen die Stühle zu verschieben und aus dem Raum zu gehen. Thranduil wäre am liebsten mit ihnen gegangen, aber er musste auf seine Familie warten, die als letztes kommen würden, um das Fest zu eröffnen.

Zwischen den ganzen Erwachsenen Elben, schlich sich eine kleine Elbin in den Speisesaal und Thranduil erkannte seine Schwester neu umgezogen und gebadet. „Komm her", rief er ihr entgegen und nahm, als sie der Bitte folge leiste, in die Arme.

„Ich hab schon alles erzählt!", verteidigte sich die junge Sinda Elbin, bevor ihr Bruder auch nur fragen konnte. „Und ich hab auch schon Ärger bekommen!"

„Na gut", schmunzelte dieser und strich ihr über das silberblonde Haar. „Dann sollte ich wohl nicht mehr schimpfen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schmiegte sich enger an ihren ältesten Bruder.

„Wir gehen jetzt!" Oropher war schon bei der Tür, neben sich seine Frau und hinter ihm Dorontelch.

„Wir kommen schon!", entgegnete Thranduil und erhob sich mit Alagossûl auf dem Arm die jetzt lachte und sich mit ihren kurzen Armen an seinem Hals festklammerte.

Zischend sog er die Luft ein, als die junge Prinzessin dabei seine Verletzung berührte und eine Welle von Schmerz durch seinen Körper brach. „Was ist los?", fragte Alagossûl bestürzt. Die anderen mussten das gehört haben, denn sie blieben stehen und sahen ihn ebenfalls an.

Schnell schüttelte der Kronprinz den Kopf und meinte: „Es ist nichts!" Wahrscheinlich eine Spur zu schnell, denn bevor sich Oropher wieder umwandte und weiterging, zog sich seine Stirn in misstrauische Falten.

Am Waldrand auf einer großen Lichtung eröffnete schließlich der König das Fest und all die wartenden Elben jubelten los, wuselten umher und unterhielten sich in Grüppchen. Thranduil ließ Alagossûl runter. Er suchte zwischen den ganzen Elben Echwen, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken. Enttäuscht kletterte er eine Eiche hoch, setzte sich auf einen Ast und beobachtete die ausgelassenen Elben unter sich.

„Suchst du jemanden bestimmtes?", ertönte nach einiger Zeit plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Echwen!", rief Thranduil aus, als er die vertrauten dunklen Wellen und die leuchtenden Türkise sah. „Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr! Wie hast du dich so leise angeschlichen?" Er versuchte vorwurfsvoll auszusehen, aber seine leuchtenden Augen verrieten ihn.

„Naja, ich dachte, du willst nicht ganz alleine hier herumsitzen und kannst etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen. Und ich kann ja nichts dafür wenn du mich nicht bemerkst! Schließlich war ich nicht gerade leise, aber der edle Prinz war scheinbar so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sein eigentlich gutes Gehör wohl ausgesetzt haben muss. Und seine Augen auch! Du siehst so verwundert aus, dass es bereits dunkel ist! Wann bist du denn gekommen?"

„Du!", antwortete Thranduil gespielt verärgert. „Dich kriege ich!"

Lachend sprang Echwen von dem Baum. „Niemals!", rief sie und rannte los, der blonde Sinda war ihr dicht auf den Versen.

„Gleich hab ich dich!", brüllte er und schubste kurzerhand eine braunhaarige Elbin aus dem Weg um gleich darauf durch eine weitere Gruppe von Elbinen zu brechen, die ihm verträumt nachsahen.

„Jetzt!", schrie er weiter und landete mit einem Sprung vor der dunkelhaarigen Elbin die überrascht in ihn hineinrannte und beide gingen lachend zu Boden.

„Jetzt hab ich dich aber!", grinste Echwen keuchend und nagelte den Prinz am Boden fest.

„Ich sag ja, dass deine Fähigkeiten nachlassen." Damit richtete sie sich umständlich auf und reichte Thranduil ihre Hand. Dieser ließ sich hochziehen und klopft sich den Dreck von seinem silbernen Gewand.

Inzwischen beobachteten alle die beiden Unruhestifter, die immer noch lachend in der Mitte der großen Lichtung standen.

„Du siehst übrigens toll aus!", flüsterte der Thronfolger, der dunkelhaarigen Elbin ins Ohr. „Die Farbe passt gut zu deinen Augen." Dann zog er sie hinter sich her zurück zum Waldrand.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte er, die Schmerzen ignorierend, die durch den Lauf noch schlimmer geworden waren.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete Echwen und lief leicht rot an. „Ich wette du kannst", flüsterte Thranduil zurück und zog sie weiter zur vom Mond beschienenen Tanzfläche, die bereits gut gefüllt war.

Echwen hatte die Zeit genossen, die sie unbeschwert über die Tanzfläche geflogen war. Sie hatte einfach nur das hübsche Gesicht des Thronfolgers betrachtete.

Das war es. Sie konnte nicht. Es ging nicht! Sie war ein kleines, unbedeutenes Dörfmädchen und er ein Prinz, noch dazu der Kronprinz Eryn Galens. Sie durfte sich nicht in ihn verlieben! Das hatte sie nicht geplant. Niemals.

Aber jetzt lagen sie hier, alleine auf einer weitaus kleineren Lichtung als die, auf welcher das Fest stattfand. Ein kleiner Bach rauschte vorbei und das Gras unter ihr war weich. Sie spürte die Wärme, die von Thranduil ausging, der die Sterne betrachtete.

„Du hast mich angelogen", hob er plötzlich an ohne sich von den Sternen abzuwenden. Echwen starrte ihn überrascht an. Betrachtete ihn von der Seite aus.

„Du sagtest du kannst nicht tanzen! Das war die größte Lüge, die du mir jemals erzählt hast!" Jetzt drehte er den Kopf in Echwens Richtung und ihr stockte der Atem. In seinen Augen glitzerte das Sternenlicht und sein Mund war verzogen zu einem breiten Lächeln.

„Nun ja ich…", wollte Echwen antworten aber er legte den Finger auf die Lippen. „Sag nichts", flüsterte er, kam näher und näher.

„Nein!" Echwen sprang auf. „Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Verwundert richtete sich der Sinda auf. „Warum?", fragte er leicht gekränkt.

„Es geht nicht. Du bist ein Prinz und ich…" Sie wurde immer leiser. „Ich muss gehen!" Damit wandte sie sich um und stolperte leicht benommen von der Lichtung. Als sie der Prinz nicht mehr sehen konnte, rannte sie los. Flüchtete vor ihm, seinen Augen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Sie achtete nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung, rannte weiter über die große Lichtung, wo die Elben noch immer feierten und ihr verwirrte Blicke nachwarfen und noch weiter, bis sie vor den Toren des Palastes keuchend stehen blieb. Die Wachen öffneten ihr das Tor und schnell verschwand sie in ihrem Gemach.

Sie schloss die Tür ab und ließ sich auf ihr weiches Bett fallen. Ein Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen und die Tränen konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Still rollten sie über die Wangen der Elbin und tropften auf ihr Kissen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie versiegten und Echwens Gedanken abschweiften. Sie dachte an Luinardh. Sie würde schon herausfinden wo die Prinzessin war, überlegte sie sich. Das würde sie als neue Aufgabe nehmen

Thranduil starrte in den Wald, auf die Stelle, wo Echwen verschwunden war. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, warum sie geflohen war. Vielleicht hätte er nicht versuchen sollen sie zu küssen, aber er hatte gedacht, dass sie genauso fühlte. Aber es war wohl nicht so. Langsam richtete sich der Sinda auf und verschwand ebenfalls von der Lichtung. Er lief in Richtung der feiernden, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Stattdessen nahm er einen Umweg, der an der Stadt und der Lichtung vorbeiführte und huschte durch den dichten Wald zum Palast. Er trat durch das Tor und nahm dann die Abkürzung durch den Palastgarten. Dieser Weg würde ihn schneller zu seinen Gemächern führen und er musste keinem anderen Elb begegnen.

Die Sterne blinkten immer noch in ihrer vollen Pracht am Himmel und glitzerten auf den Teichen im hintersten Teil des Gartens. Thranduil überlegte es sich anders und wollte nicht mehr in seine Gemächer, sondern zu den Teichen.

Seine Füße trugen ihn unbewusst zu den großen Buchen, die um das Gewässer standen und er ließ sich im Schatten der Bäume an einen Stamm gelehnt nieder. Er betrachtete das Wasser, die sich dort spiegelnde Landschaft und versuchte nicht an Echwen zu denken doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu ihrem glockenhellen Lachen, ihren Augen, ihren Lippen… „Nein! Nicht weiterdenken!", schalte sich der Prinz selber. Sie hatte gesagt sie wollte nicht und er würde ihr bestimmt nicht nachrennen und versuchen sie zu überreden. Er durfte sich nicht in sie verlieben. Echwen hatte Recht gehabt. Mal wieder. Und er würde sich ganz normal verhalten, so als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Er durfte sich nie wieder zu so etwas hinreißen lassen. Am besten wäre es, wenn er ihr ganz aus dem Weg gehen würde. Langsam aber sicher zog die Dämmerung auf und die meisten Elben verschwanden wieder in ihren Häusern.

Ohne es zu merken legte sich ein Schleier über die Augen des blonden Elbs und er schlief seelenruhig zwischen den Bäumen ein.

Dannaross – fallender Regen

Adar – Vater (falls es jemand nicht weiß, was ich bezweifle…)

ion nîn – Mein Sohn

So... hier ist das nächste Kapitel :) Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews^^Ich würde mich wirklich freuen ;D

Lg


	6. Chapter 5

_So... ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst die Reviews beantworten soll, also mach ich es hier xD_

_ lol ;D_

_Erstmal ein Dankeschön :D Es freut mich wirklich das es dir gefällt ^^ _

_Ja... ich musste eine ThranduilxOC FF schreiben XD Naja... zu der verschwundenen Prinzessin will ich jetzt noch nichts sagen, nur soviel, dass ich mir etwas dazu überlegt habe ;)_

_Hehe :3 Hier ist ja schon das nächste Kapitel ;D_

_Ich habe bis jetzt 16 Kapitel fertig also werden die abstände vom hochladen fürs erste nicht soo groß sein.._

_Danke für dein Review :D_

_Lg_

KAPITEL 5

Regeln - Was ist das?

Das helle Morgenlicht weckte Thranduil und er sah sich verwirrt um. Warum lag er neben den Teichen? Dann fiel ihm wieder ein was passiert war und er sprang auf. Es war bereits spät und sein Vater fragte sich bestimmt schon wo er blieb.

Er würde sich wieder einen Vortrag über das „Zu spät kommen", anhören müssen, aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Seufzend beeilte sich der Prinz in seine Gemächer zu kommen, um sich noch vor dem Frühstück umzukleiden. Denn wenn er noch die Kleidung des letzten Tages anhatte, dann würde Oropher wahrlich einen Wutanfall bekommen und das wollte Thranduil nicht riskieren. Nur zu gut kannte er das Temperament seines Vaters.

Also entschied er sich dafür, seine grüne Jagtkleidung anzuziehen um dann später auszureiten. Vielleicht würde er Dorontelch mitnehmen.

So beeilte er sich in den fast leeren Speisesaal zu kommen

„Du erfreust uns also auch noch deiner Anwesenheit!", polterte Oropher wie erwartet. „Ich dachte du weilst inzwischen gar nicht mehr unter den Lebenden"

„Tut mir Leid, Adar", antwortete der Prinz und senkte den Blick. Wer weiß was jetzt noch alles kommen würde.

Dorontelch warf ihm schon mitleidige Blicke von seinem Platz aus zu und Lachindwen erhob sich leise und verschwand aus dem Raum. Vorher hatte sie ihren Sohn noch kurz die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Warum bist du zu spät?" Oropher erhob sich und seine silberblauen Augen leuchteten fast schon bedrohlich.

„Naja, ich hab verschlafen", antwortete der Thronfolger Eryn Galens schuldbewusst und senkte den Blick. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde, hatte er diese Strafpredig doch schon gefühlte tausend Mal hören müssen.

„Du weißt, dass du dir das nicht Erlauben kannst!", rief der König erzürnt und innerlich seufzte sein Sohn. Jetzt ging es erst richtig los.

„Du bist der Kronprinz von Eryn Galen und du wirst einmal meinen Platz einnehmen! Ein leichtes: ´Ich hab verschlafen!`, ist dann auch keine Entschuldigung mehr! Ein einziges Mal! Nenn mir bitte einen einzigen Tag in den letzten Wochen, an dem du nicht irgendwann mal im Laufe des Tages zu spät kamst! Bei den Valar, ich habe dir immer und immer wieder versucht zu sagen wie wichtig es ist, dass du Disziplin und Ordnung lernst! Aber du benimmst dich wie ein kleiner Elbling oder noch schlimmer ein Mensch! Die kommen doch auch immer zu spät!" So langsam redete sich der ältere Sinda in Rage und Thranduil überlegte, wann er wohl merken würde, worüber er da gerade sprach. Was hatten den bitte die Zweitgeborenen mit seinem Verhalten zu tun?

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Der König schnaubte leise und sein ältester Sohn murmelte: „Verzeihung."

„Verzeihung hin oder her!", blaffte Oropher nur. „Du wirst heute in deinen Gemächern bleiben und dir überlegen, was wirklich wichtig ist! Vielleicht das lange Schlafen? Oder doch eher deinen Pflichten nachzukommen!"

Damit stürmte der blonde Herrscher aus dem Saal und ließ seine Söhne allein zurück.

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinem Vater nach, während sich sein Bruder erhob und ihm leicht auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Was treibst du auch immer?", fragte er leicht grinsend und in seinen blaugrauen Augen schimmerte der Schalk.

„Du hast gut Reden", entgegnete der ältere. „Du musst niemals König werden. Und jetzt werde ich auch noch in meinem Gemach festgehalten." Seufzend schüttelte der silberhaarige Sinda den Kopf.

„Seit wann beachtest du denn Adas Regeln und Strafen?", fragte der junge Elb dessen Haar ganz im Gegensatz zu dem seines Bruders im Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster fiel, golden leuchtete. Längst nicht alle Räume des großen Palastest hatten Fenster, aber die wichtigsten waren schon mit solchen ausgestattet.

„Du hast recht", beantwortete Thranduil die Frage seines kleinen Bruders und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Heute Mittag um zwei beim Stall!" Damit drehte sich der Thronfolger Eryn Galens um, bevor er doch noch einmal stehen blieb und über die Schulter: „Bring Berethil mit", rief und dann endgültig den Speisesaal verließ um seine Gemächer aufzusuchen.

Dorontelch sah seinen Bruder nach, bevor er sich ebenfalls in seine Gemächer auf machte, um sich umzuziehen. Wenn er noch rechtzeitig bis zwei alles schaffen wollte, müsste er sich beeilen. Denn wer wusste schon, wo sich Berethil im Moment aufhielt. Der Tawarwaith war der beste Freund seines Bruders und ungefähr im selben Alter wie dieser. Er hatte dunkles Haar und indigoblaue Augen und genau die selbe Abenteuer Lust, die er selbst auch immer verspürte. Der Vater des jungen Elbs war vor gut hundert Jahren gestorben und seine Mutter war daraufhin viel zu früh nach Valinor aufgebrochen. Seitdem lebte der junge Tawarwaith bei seiner Tante, die eine weitere, ältere, unverheiratete Tochter hatte, Heledir. Diese hatte immer wieder versucht, sich an die verschiedensten Elben des Palastes rann zu machen, solange sie gutaussehend und begehrt waren und Berethil hatte ihn und seinen Bruder schon einige Male vor ihren nervigen Getratsche gerettet. Denn eines musste man der Elbin lassen. Sie war wirklich hartnäckig, wenn es um ihre Opfer ging.

Lächelnd schüttelte der Prinz den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur jetzt an Heledir denken?

Er betrat den Gang, in dem sich die königlichen Gemächer befanden und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Ende des Korridors, wo sich die Räume Thranduils befanden, bevor er die seine, schwere Holztür öffnete, die am Anfang des Ganges lag.

Eine wollige Wärme schlug ihm entgegen und er sah, dass das Feuer im Kamin entfacht worden war.

Langsam trippelte er ins Nebenzimmer, in dem sich sein Schrank befand und suchte sich die praktischen Reitklamotten aus ebendiesem heraus. Schnell zog er sich die dunkle Tunika, die er getragen hatte über den Kopf und zog sich das weiße Hemd, dass er unter dieser getragen hatte ebenfalls aus.

Ein leises Geräusch aus dem Bad zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen auf sich und er wandte sich mit schief gelegtem Kopf der Tür zu, die sich langsam öffnete. Schnell griff Dorontelch nach dem verzierten Dolch, der auf seinem Nachtisch lag und ließ ihn verwirrt sinken, als er das zarte Gesicht, umrahm von langen, kupferfarbenden Haaren der Zofe Glaurloth sah, die sofort einen Schritt zurück trat. Sie senkte den Kopf und knickste kurz. Schmunzelnd beobachtete der Sinda, wie ihre Ohrspitzen sich rot verfärbten.

„Verzeihung, eure Hoheit", stammelte sie. „Ich wollte nicht…ich meine…ich wusste nicht das ihr hier seit."

Sie hob den Kopf wieder und ihre Honigfarbenden Augen schienen zu glühen, genau wie ihre Wangen, die feuerrot waren.

„Ich gehe lieber", stotterte sie weiter und stolperte aus dem Zimmer.

Dorontelch starrte noch einige Sekunden die Stelle an, an welcher sie verschwunden war, bevor er begann das dunkle, braune Hemd zuzuknüpfen und die grüne Tunika überzuziehen.

Als er damit fertig war, schnappte er sich seinen Bogen mitsamt Köcher und sein Schwert und dann beeilte er sich nach draußen zu kommen um Berethil zu suchen.

Vor dem Palasttor sah er sich erst um. Wo konnte der Tawarwaith wohl sein? Zuerst würde er den Kampfplatz aufsuchen. Vielleicht war der beste Freund seinen älteren Bruders ja dort, er hatte ja gerade seine Ausbildung zum Krieger beendet und war in der Wache Orophers aufgenommen worden. Sicherlich trainierte der Elb, damit seine Kampfkünste nicht leiden mussten.

Aber als Dorontelch am Rande des Platzes angekommen war, musste er feststellen, dass Berethil nicht dort war. Lediglich der oberste Kriegsberater seines Vaters, Siriarnen war dort und beaufsichtigte einige der jungen Tawarwaith, die ihre Ausbildung erst vor ein paar Monaten begonnen hatten, beim Kämpfen.

„Dorontelch!", rief ihm der große, blonde Elb zu und der Prinz kam einige Schritte näher. „Alae, Siriarnen", antwortete er. „Willst du mir mit diesen Drei-Käse-Hoch helfen?", fragte der Berater Orophers und grinste leicht, unterrichtete er doch ebenfalls den jüngeren Sohn seines Königs. „Sehr gerne, aber ich habe gerade keine Zeit", entgegnete der goldblonde Sinda. „Vielleicht morgen. Ich muss jetzt wieder los."

„Dann geh schon", forderte Siriarnen ihn auf und Dorontelch winkte ihm zu, bevor er sich wieder umwandte um weiter nach Berethil zu suchen. Als er an den jungen auszubildenden Tawarwaith vorbeikam, senkten diese höflich den Kopf und Dorontelch nickte ihnen kurz zu. Dann lies er seinen Blick schweifen. Wo mochte der Elb nur stecken?

Der Kampfplatz war ganz von den alten Eichen und Buchen des Eryn Galens umgeben, allerdings konnte man, wie Dorontelch nur zu gut wusste, von der Nordseite des Palastes diesen noch ganz genau erkennen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz ab und blieben an seiner Begegnung mit Glaurloth hängen. Ihre Honigfarbenden Augen hatten sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt und unbewusst schüttelte sich der junge Elb um wieder in die Gegenwart zu kommen.

Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes durch den Wald, um nach Calenost zu gelangen. Für die zahlreichen, Büsche und Bäume, die langsam ihre Blätter verloren, hatte er keinen Blick mehr übrig und den kühlen Wind, der den Herbstanfang verriet, ignorierte der Sinda vollkommen.

In der Stadt herrschte ein regelrechtes Treiben. Die Straße war so überfüllt wie schon lange nicht mehr und Dorontelch fragte sich, was der Grund dafür war. Soweit er wusste war an diesem Tag nichts Besonderes.

In der Masse wurde der Prinz in die falsche Richtung gedrängt und leise fluchte der Sinda, was sich für einen Elb seines Standes sicher nicht gehörte.

Jetzt hätte es einen guten Vorteil sein können, dass er ein Prinz war, allerdings fiel das den meisten Elben gar nicht auf, da er die normale Kleidung für die Jagt anhatte und sein Gesicht von dem Marsch durch den Wald etwas dreckig war. Im Stillen verfluchte Dorontelch sich dafür, dass er nicht zuerst Berethil gesucht hatte. Das wäre mit Sicherheit einfacher gewesen. So musste er gegen hunderte der Tawarwaith, die anscheinend alle in Ein und die Selbe Richtung wollten, und das war nicht die, die der Prinz nehmen musste, anrennen.

Er drängelte sich an einer ganzen Gruppe von jungen Kriegern vorbei, wollte er doch zurück zum Rand der Straße kommen. Allerdings fand er sich schließlich in der Mitte des breiten Weges wieder und hatte vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Er blieb stehen und versuchte auszumachen, wo genau Berethils Haus lag und prompt wurde er von allen angerempelt und herum geschubst, da sich ein kleiner Stau bildete. „Pass doch auf!", hörte er eine wütende Elbin rufen und ein: „Was soll denn das? Immer diese jungen Elben von heute!", ließ ihn empört den Kopf herumfahren, um demjenigen, der das Gesagt hatte zu erkennen zu geben, dass er sein Prinz war. Aber die Masse war so groß, dass er nicht wusste, welcher der vielen Elben diesen Satz gerufen hatte. Ein Schubser von hinten ließ den jungen Elb taumeln und als ein weiterer Arm sich gegen ihn drückte, verlor Dorontelch endgültig das Gleichgewicht. Er wedelte noch mit den Armen herum, traf dabei eine Elbin an der Nase, die kurz aufschrie und einige Flüche über die Lippen brachte, die Orophers jüngster Sohn nur von den Wachen des Palastes gewohnt war, und dann war nur noch Luft unter ihm, bis er kurz darauf auf dem Boden landete. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Jetzt wusste er, wie man sich als kleiner Elbling in so einem Gewusel fühlen musste. Das war wirklich das schlimmste, was der Sinda je erlebt hatte, durchfuhr es seinen Kopf. Sogar noch schlimmer als gegen seinen Bruder im Schwertkampf zu verlieren und das war jedes Mal fürs neue eine Demütigung, auch wenn Dorontelch genau wusste, dass er jünger war und sein Bruder zu den besten Schwertkämpfern des Reiches zählte. Auch war er im Bogenschießen nicht gerade schlecht und resigniert dachte der jüngere Prinz: „Bald übertrifft er jeden, mit allem was er tut."

Berethil verließ leise summend das Haus. „Komm ja nicht zu spät zurück!", hörte er seine Tante noch rufen, bevor er die Tür schloss und grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er liebte seine Tante, als wäre sie seine eigene Mutter, aber manchmal war sie einfach viel zu besorgt um ihn. Er war doch kein Elbling mehr! War es schon lange nicht mehr!

Langsam mischte er sich zwischen die Leute auf der gut gefüllten Straße. Für ihn war es eine Leichtigkeit, sich zwischen seinen Artgenossen leicht und schnell zu bewegen und wieder einmal merkte er, was für ein fröhliches Volk die Tawarwaith doch waren. Überall brandete Lachen auf und diese Fröhlichkeit war einfach ansteckend.

Da Berethil nichts zu tun hatte, wollte er zu seinem Freund, um ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas Zeit zum trainieren hatte, oder einfach nur, wie in alten Zeiten, durch den Wald zu spazieren und sich Geschichten zu erzählen, wie die beiden es immer als Elblinge getan hatten. Mit einem seufzen wurde der junge Tawarwaith wieder daran erinnert, dass Thranduil und er nicht mehr so einfach wie früher dem Alltag entschwinden konnten. Thranduil hatte seine Pflichten als Kronprinz zu erledigen und er selbst war jetzt in der Armee des Volkes aufgenommen worden. Jederzeit konnte er an die Grenzen des Grünwaldes geschickt werden und er wusste, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, bevor er dann wieder zurückkommen konnte.

Als sich ein kleiner Stau bildete, schüttelte Berethil die düsteren Gedanken ab. Er gehörte zu dem fröhlichen Volk der Tawarwaith, war ein Teil der Elben Eryn Galens und er brauchte sich nicht um etwas zu Sorgen, dass vielleicht gar nicht geschehen würde.

Die Gedanken des dunkelhaarigen Elbs wanderten zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und sofort fing er an sich durch die Menge zu arbeiten, um zu sehen, was die Ursache, für den Stau war. Als er es schließlich entdeckte, lachte er leise auf. Dort, mitten zwischen den Elben, saß Dorontelch, jüngerer Prinz des Grünwaldes, auf dem Boden und sah verzweifelt um sich. Schnell trat Berethil neben ihm und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Was machen wir den heute auf dem Boden?", fragte er grinsend und Dorontelch richtete sich auf, dankend die Hand des Kriegers entgegennehmend.

„Ist wirklich gemütlich!", verteidigte sich der Prinz in dem Versuch, seine Ehre zu retten.

„Jaja!", lachte Berethil. „Komm erst einmal von der Straße runter! Sonst wirst du noch zerquetscht und das würde dein Vater mir gar nicht danken." Rasch packte Berethil den besten Freund seines Bruders am Arm und zog ihn durch das Gewimmel. „Wie hast du das jetzt so schnell hinbekommen?", fragte der Sohn Orophers überrascht, als die beiden schon ein paar Sekunden später sicher am Rand des Weges standen.

„Ich habe da so meine Methoden", entgegnete Berethil geheimnisvoll und winkte ab, als der Sinda zu einer erneuten Antwort ansetzten wollte. „Erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal. Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, hat Thranduil gerade Zeit?"

„Genau deswegen bin ich hier her gekommen!", rief der junge Sinda aus. Ihm schien ebenfalls wieder eingefallen zu sein, warum er nach Calenost gegangen war. „Ich sollte dich suchen und dir sagen, dass wir einen Ausritt zu dritt machen können, falls man deine wertvollen Talente kurz entbehren kann." Der Bruder von Berethils bestem Freund feixte, als der Tawarwaith schwieg. „Also?", fragte er noch einmal nach und der dunkelhaarige Elb nickte ergeben. „Natürlich hab ich Zeit!"

„Dann komm!", rief der Prinz und rannte schon los. Seufzend folgte ihm der Krieger. Man merkte, dass der Sinda noch um einiges jünger war als er selbst. Aber seine Abenteuerlust konnte Berethil gut verstehen, verspürte er doch selbst nur zu oft den Drang, einfach loszuziehen um die Welt außerhalb des Grünwaldes zu erkunden.

Nach einiger Zeit holte er schließlich den jungen Prinzen ein und grinste breit, als er die Dreckige Tunika und das verschmutzte Gesicht von Dorontelch Oropherion sah. Kein Wunder, dass man ihn in Calenost nicht erkannt hatte.

Erst am Stall wurde Dorontelch langsamer und Berethil sah sich um. Von Thranduil war nichts zu sehen also frage er: „Wo ist denn dein Bruder?"

„Der müsste gleich kommen", lautete die Antwort. „Ich schätze, weil Adar ihm gesagt hat, er darf sein Gemach nicht verlassen, ist es jetzt etwas schwieriger aus dem Palast zu kommen."

„Was hat er angestellt?", fragte der junge Krieger interessiert und grinsend antwortete Dorontelch: „Er kam zu spät zum Frühstück!" Er lachte kurz auf bevor er fortfuhr. „Auf jeden Fall hat er nicht in seinem Bett geschlafen. Das hab ich gemerkt."

„Du meinst er…"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!"

Jetzt lachte auch Berethil auf. Der Gedanke, dass Thranduil nicht in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte, steigerte seine gute Stimmung noch mehr und er nahm sich vor, seinen Freund als erstes danach zu fragen, wenn sie vom Ausritt wieder zurück waren.

„Da kommt er ja schon!", riss der Prinz den Tawarwaith aus seinen Gedanken und Berethil hob den Kopf. Tatsächlich, dort kam Thranduil in einem Tempo angelaufen, als wären sämtliche Orks Mittelerdes hinter ihm her. „Schnell!", rief er keuchend, als er bei den beiden angekommen war. Ein Elb außer Atem! Kopfschütteln folgte Berethil seinem Freund. Dass er das noch einmal erleben durfte!

Der Thronfolger hatte sich bereits auf den Rücken seines weißen Hengstes geschwungen und ritt im vollen Galopp in Richtung Wald. Dorontelch war seinem Bruder bereits gefolgt. Sein Rappe wieherte, als der jüngste Sohn Orophers noch einmal anhielt und: „Du kannst Lassûl nehmen! Die braune Stute dort!", rief. Er deutete mit der Hand auf die Box rechts von ihm und preschte dann ebenfalls los, um den Bruder einzuholen.

Der Tawarwaith öffnete die Tür der Box und strich der Stute kurz über die Nüstern, bevor er, ganz ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug, wie es für Elben üblich war, auf den Rücken des Pferdes kletterte. Er hörte die Stimmen von einigen Wachen, die verzweifelt nach seinem besten Freund riefen und Berethil wusste, dass er schnellstens weg musste, bevor die Soldaten den Stall erreicht hatten.

Er flüsterte der braunen Stute: „Noro lim, Lassûl", zu. Dann folgte er den beiden Prinzen Eryn Galens in einem halsbrecherischen Galopp.

Ein paar Elben, die gerade einen gemütlichen Spaziergang gemacht hatten, stoben auseinander, als sie das Pferd näherkommen sahen und Berethil seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass er die Gruppe überrennen würde. Er versuchte seinen beiden Freunden zu folgen und ritt mitten durch den Wald. Er hatte eine Ahnung, wo sein langjähriger Freund hin flüchten würde und er freute sich, dass er diesen Ort nach all den Jahren endlich wiedersehen konnte, hatte er in den letzten Jahren doch nie an ihn gedacht. Aber jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein und er wisperte leise in Lassûls Ohr: „Lenca, meldis nín." Die Stute hörte sofort und trappte nun langsam durch den Wald. Ein paar Blätter wirbelten in einem bunten Farbspiel durch die Luft und Berethil beobachtete, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Sommers sich ihre Wege, durch das nicht mehr ganz so dichte Laub suchte. Der Sommer ging wirklich zur Neige. Schon in zwei Tagen, würde der offizielle Herbstanfang sein, mal wieder ein Grund zum Feiern. In letzter Zeit gab es so viele Feste. Nicht das der Tawarwaith ein Problem damit hätte, nein. Es war nur etwas ungewöhnlich.

Nach einiger Zeit, hatte Berethil die kleine Lichtung, inmitten des Waldes erreicht, auf welcher er und Thranduil sich oft getroffen hatten, um neue Streiche auszuhecken, oder auch nur um der allgemeinen Aufregung des Waldlandreiches zu entkommen. Dabei hatten sie auch das ein oder andere Mal den Unterricht geschwänzt. Still lächelte der Krieger des Grünwaldes in sich hinein und sah, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Ein paar Meter entfernt grasten bereits der Schimmel Thranduils und der Rappe Dorontelchs. Die beiden Brüder saßen einige Meter weiter entfernt gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt und starrten in den blauen Himmel.

Berethil rutschte vom Rücken seiner Stute, klopfte dieser noch einmal auf den Rücken und setzte sich dann leise zu den beiden Sindaelben.

Berethil - Buche

Heledir – Eisvogel

Glaurloth – Goldblume

Alae – Hallo

Lassûl – Blattsturm

Noro lim, Lassûl – Lauf schnell, Lassûl

Lenca, meldis nín – Langsam, meine Freundin


	7. Chapter 6

Sooo... nach langer Zeit kommt auch endlich das nächste Kapitel... Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat... ich bin im Moment ein wenig beschäftigt und habe nicht sehr viel Zeit...

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch dennoch :d

Hinterlasst mir doch ein paar Reviews :D

Kapitel 6

Geheimnisvolle Erinnerungen und andere Dinge

Echwen stand in der großen Bibliothek des Waldlandreich Palastes und überlegte, wo sie weiter suchen sollte. Die Wände des riesigen Saals waren vollgestellt mit Regalen und auch inneren des Raums befanden sich Reihen von Schränken und Regalen. Dabei brauchte die Elbin doch nur ein paar Informationen über Luinardh! Seit drei Stunden schon plagte sie sich damit ab, die Bücherregale abzusuchen, was vielleicht wesentlich einfacher wäre, wenn man etwas größer wäre, und so auch die Bücher und Schriften in den obersten Fächern der Regale sehen konnte. Zu alledem hatte sie bis jetzt nur im Erdgeschoss gesucht und insgesamt hatte die ganze Bibliothek drei Stockwerke. Drei ganze Stockwerke! Echwen schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum nächsten Regal. Das war doch wirklich unglaublich! Wer konnte bitte so viele Bücher lesen?

Inzwischen war die Elbin schon in der hintersten Ecke des Erdgeschosses angekommen und zog ein paar Schriftrollen aus einem Regal, das über die Ecke ging. Sie legte die Pergamentzettel auf einen Tisch, der direkt neben dem, aus dunklem Holz geschaffenen Regal stand. Wenigstens etwas! Sie musste nicht so weit gehen, um zu einem ordentlichen Tisch zu gelangen!

Die dunkelhaarige entrollte die erste Schrift und stöhnte auf, als ihr gleich die Überschrift verriet, dass es sich wieder um den Gebrauch von bestimmten Kräutern ging, von denen die junge Elbin noch nie gehört hatte. Die nächsten drei Rollen waren auch nicht besser und so wollte sie die Papiere schon zurück in das Regal legen, als sie etwas hinter den Schriften kurz im Licht aufblitzen sah. Achtlos warf sie die Pergamentrollen, die sie nur sehr kurz überflogen hatte und nicht brauchte, auf den Boden und griff hinter die Bücher. Die Hinterwand des Regales blieb aus und erschrocken zog Echwen die Hand zurück, bevor sie, über sich selbst ironisch lächelnd, den Kopf schüttelte. Was sollte schon schlimmes hinter den alten, teils verstaubten Büchern und Schriftrollen versteckt sein?

Erneut griff sie in das Regal und tastete in dem dunklen Versteck mit der Hand herum, bis ihre Fingerspitzen einen kühlen Gegenstand erfassten. Schnell umklammerte sie diesen mit der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Regal.

Erstaunt öffnete sie den Mund, sah sich kurz um und ließ den Gegenstand in ihre Tasche gleiten. Dann machte sie sich auf, in ihr Gemach.

Seufzend warf er die Tür hinter sich zu. Was konnte er nur tun?

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

Da kam sie auch schon. Die Frage die er am allermeisten erwartet hatte. Oropher drehte sich, mit einem Blick, den jeden anderen sofort, zum Verstummen gebracht hätte, nicht aber seinen langjährigen Freund, den er schon seit der Zeit in Doriath kannte, um.

Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken fuhr Siriarnen fort. „Die Soldaten, die ich vor vielen Tagen ausgeschickt habe, sind noch nicht wieder erschienen, allerdings die, die wir in der Nacht des Sturm losgeschickt haben.

Sie haben nichts herausfinden können, außer, dass sich immer mehr Spinnen über unsere Grenzen wagen und Orks sich nachts am Rande des Waldes aufhalten und alles beobachten. Das wussten wir aber schon vorher!"

Oropher hörte seinem Berater und altem Freund schweigend zu und lies sich dann in einen Sessel fallen, der neben dem Kamin stand. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun können!", antwortete der blonde König, auf die Frage seines Beraters.

„Wenn wir aber nichts tun, dann werden die Orks früher oder später die Grenzen überrennen und dann sind die Dörfer am Rande des Reiches verloren", stellte Siriarnen klar und die beiden Sinda, sahen sich an, bis Oropher schließlich nickte und den Blick aus dem Fenster wandern lies. „Wir müssen etwas tun!", bekräftigte er seine Entscheidung.

„So etwas habe ich zuletzt beim Fall von Luinardh gesehen. Die Orks und dunklen Kreaturen wurden ebenfalls immer zahlreicher, bis sie das Reich vollkommen zerstören konnten! Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen. Was soll wir deiner Meinung nach machen?" Siriarnen starrte mit seinen durchdringenden, smaragdgrünen Augen seinen Freund abwartend an.

„Ich werde den Soldaten noch fünf Tage Zeit geben. Wenn sie bis dahin noch nicht wieder hier sind, dann werde ich eine weitere Gruppe losschicken. Ich werde selbst mit ihnen mit reiten."

„Bist du dir sicher?", hackte Siriarnen noch einmal nach und Oropher nickte grimmig.

„Gut. Dann werde ich dich begleiten!"

„Danke, mellon nín", antwortete der König des großen Grünwaldes und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Es wird spät!" Thranduil erhob sich. „Und auch wenn ich keine Lust habe jetzt den Wachen oder meinem Vater unter die Augen zu treten, so müssen wir doch zurück. Und deine Tante macht sich, wie ich sie kenne, bestimmt schon sorgen um dich." Bei dieser Feststellung grinste der Thronfolger Berethil an und dieser erhob sich mit einem gequälten Seufzen. „Ich hoffe nur das Heledir nicht da ist!", meinte er.

„Dich nervt sie ja wenigstens nicht mit ihren Annäherungsversuchen!", rief Dorontelch empört auf, der bereits neben seinem Rappen stand.

„Welch ein Glück", entgegnete der Tawarwaith ironisch und kopfschüttelnd bestieg Thranduil seinen Schimmel.

„Solange du sie nicht wieder auf mich hetzt ist alles gut!", lachte er.

„Damals war sie noch nicht ganz so schlimm!", verteidigte sich Berethil und ungläubig wandte der Kronprinz des Eryn Galens sich ihm zu.

„Nicht so schlimm!", fragte er aufgebracht. „Ich brauchte den ganzen Tag um sie wieder aus meinem Gemach zu vertreiben!"

„Ich weiß noch, wie du durch den ganzen Palast gerannt bist und sie dich verfolgt hat!", rief Dorontelch seinem Bruder zu und Berethil und er brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus während der ältere Sinda den beiden böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Ich möchte euch mal sehen, wenn ihr von so einer Kreatur verfolgt werdet!"

Die drei preschten los, in Richtung Waldlandreich-Palast und langsam verrauchte die gute Stimmung. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Thranduils wanderten zu Echwen, der kleinen, zierlichen Elbin, die er versucht hatte, aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. „Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen sie zu küssen", dachte er, wusste allerdings insgeheim, dass er nichts hatte dagegen tun können.

Sie erreichten den Palast, als die Sonne bereits hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war und rasch führten die drei ihre Pferde zurück in den Stall.

„Ich muss gehen!", rief Berethil, winkte noch einmal kurz und beeilte sich dann zurück nach Calenost zu kommen.

Thranduil sah ihm nach, bis die Schatten der Bäume ihn gänzlich verschluckt hatten. Dann machte er sich, zusammen mit Dorontelch auf zu den königlichen Gemächern.

Auf dem Weg begegneten sie zum Glück des Thronfolgers niemandem, denn dieser hatte nicht besonders viel Lust auf eine weitere Strafpredigt seines Vaters an diesem Tag.

Er dachte schon, dass er unbemerkt seine Gemächer erreichen könnte, bis diese Hoffnungen von seiner Mutter zerschlagen wurden. Lachindwen trug ein seichtes, silbernes Kleid. Ihr Blick glitt überrascht über ihr beiden Söhne, die prompt stehen geblieben waren. Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Thranduil ihr zuvorkam. „Bitte, Nana!", flehte er. „Bitte erzähl es nicht Adar!"

Die blaugrauen Augen der elleth verengten sich kurz, bevor sie nickte. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das beste", murmelte sie und erleichtert atmete der ältere Prinz auf. „Danke, Nana", rief er und flitzte dann schnell weiter in seine Gemächer.

Echwen ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie fischte das alte Medaillon aus ihrer Tasche und betrachtete es genauer. Der silberne Anhänger zeigte von der Rückseite einige, fast nicht sichtbare Blumenmuster, während die Vorderseite mit drei kleinen türkisen geschmückt war, die sich durch leichte, dünne, goldene Linien zu einer weiteren, größeren Blüte zogen. Echwen meinte, diese Blüte schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern wann und wo das gewesen war.

Langsam wuchs ihre Neugier immer mehr und schließlich öffnete die Elbin das Medaillon.

Es beinhaltete zwei kleine Bilder und Echwen betrachtete diese genauer. Auf dem einen Bild, war ein kleines Mädchen zu sehen, kaum älter als ein Jahr alt. Das andere Bild konnte man nur noch bis zur Hälfte erkennen. Scheinbar war mal Wasser darauf getropft und nun konnte man nur noch einen dunkelhaarigen Elb erkennen, der lächelnd nach rechts schaute. Die andere Seite war ein dünnes Farbspiel aus rot, weiß, blau, braun und grün.

Echwen überlegte fieberhaft, wo sie diesen Elben schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber ihr wollte es beim besten Willen nicht einfallen.

Die dunkelhaarige merkte nicht, wie sie das Medaillon immer fester umklammerte und das kalte Metall sich langsam in ihr Fleisch bohrte. Ihre Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet und sie saß vollkommen starr da.

Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf und krampfhaft versuchte die Elbin das Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden. Sie schloss die Augen und langsam wurde alles wieder klarer um sie herum. Echwen wagte es zu blinzeln. Dann riss sie erstaunt die Augen ganz auf. Sie saß nicht mehr in ihrem Gemach im großen Grünwald, sondern in einem kleineren und dunkleren Raum. Sie konnte eine Tür an der linken Seite des Zimmers sehen und eine alte Holzkommode direkt gegenüber. Ansonsten war der Raum leer.

Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönten draußen hastige Schritte und erschrocken sprang Echwen auf. Was wenn jetzt jemand hereinkommen würde. Aber schon im nächsten Moment waren die Schritte wieder verklungen und erleichtert atmete Echwen auf. Sie schlich zu der Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt breit. Auf dem anliegenden, langen Korridor war niemand zu sehen und Echwen öffnete die Tür ganz. Wo war sie? An diesem Ort war sie noch nie gewesen, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Doch wie konnte sie von ihrem Gemach in eine solche Fremde gelangt sein? War sie immer noch im Eryn Galen? War dies hier ein ihr noch unbekannter Teil des Palastes? Oder war sie vielleicht ganz wo anders. Sicher war sie gerade eingeschlafen und träumte jetzt nur.

„Aber wenn ich nur träume, dann kann ich mich ja auch gleich umsehen", dachte die Elbin und Schritt entschlossenen Schrittes den Korridor entlang. Die Tür warf sie hinter sich wieder ins Schloss.

Als Echwen das Ende des langen Ganges erreicht hatte, konnte sie sich entscheiden. Entweder sie nahm die Abzweigung nach links, oder sie ging die Treppe nach unten.

Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen und schließlich entschied sich die Erstgeborene für die Treppe.

Sie bestand aus hellem Marmor. Das Geländer war ungewöhnlich verziert und einige Augenblicke stand die Elbin nur da und betrachtete die Blumen und schnörkel, die sich zu einer einzigen Pflanze, die ganze Treppe endlangzogen. In jeder einzelnen Blume leuchtete und glitzerte ein kleiner Türkis und bewundernd öffnete Echwen den Mund. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Dann erklomm die Elbin die Stufen. Die Treppe war lang und führte in eine kleine Halle, mit acht Türen. Auf jeder Seite waren zwei. Helles Licht flutete durch eine Glasfront in der Decke, in den Raum und beleuchtete die Marmorsäulen, Wände und Böden. Ein kleiner Brunnen befand sich in der Mitte der Halle und stetig tropfte Wasser aus den verschieden geformten Hähnen in das Becken. Auf der rechten Seite der Halle, von der Treppe aus gesehen, befand sich die größte und schönste der acht Türen und genau auf diese hielt Echwen jetzt zu.

Sie öffnete die schwere Eichentür und erstarrte, als sie so in einen großen Vorhof gelangte, der überfüllt war mit Elben. Doch niemand würdigte sie eines Blickes und so trat die dunkelhaarige endgültig auf den Hof. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Der Hof war groß und wäre wahrscheinlich auch sehr schön gewesen, wenn nicht die meisten der Elben schwer bewaffnet gewesen wären und dazu noch Rüstungen trugen. Sie alle sahen zu etwas, das auf der anderen Seite des Hofes lag und langsam schaltete Echwen ihr Gehör wieder ein. „Sie Verstand noch einige Worte wie: „Kämpfen… Ehre… niemals besiegen…" Dann brüllten die vielen Kämpfer einstimmig: „Für Luinardh!" Anschließend begann das große Getümmel. Die Elben stoben auseinander, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Familien und Freunden und verschwanden schließlich aus dem großen Tor, dass, wie die Elbin jetzt erst sehen konnte, auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hofes lag. Der Platz leerte sich schnell und schließlich blieben nur noch einige Frauen und Kinder zurück.

Echwen konnte jetzt den großen Vorhof genauer betrachten. Er besaß einen sehr hellen Steinboden. Einige weitere Springbrunnen waren an den Seiten aufgestellt worden und die Mauern, die den gesamten Platz umgaben, waren überwuchert mit grünen Pflanzen.

Dann besah sich die dunkelhaarige Elbin das Haus, aus dem sie gekommen war. Um es genauer zu sagen, war es ein Palast, ganz aus dem Selben hellen Stein und Marmor gebaut, wie der Boden und der Innenraum des Palastes. Insgesamt war das große Gebäude sehr hell und besaß viele Glasscheiben, die das Sonnenlicht durchließen. Eine verschnörkelte Blume mit einem großen Türkis in der Mitte, thronte über dem Tor, aus dem Echwen gekommen war, und langsam begriff die Elbin, dass das hier ein Wappen sein musste. Das Wappen von Luinardh! Endlich konnte sie mehr über das Königreich herausfinden! Aber gerade, als sie noch einmal in den Palast gehen wollte, machte sich wieder das Schwindelgefühl in ihr breit und sie taumelte zur Seite. „Nein! Noch nicht!", rief sie in Gedanken, aber dann wurde auch schon alles schwarz.

Als Echwen wieder zu sich kam, spürte sie einen harten Untergrund. Außerdem war da ein unerträglicher Lärm um sie herum und rasch öffnete sie die Augen.

Nein, sie war noch immer nicht im großen Grünwald! Stattdessen befand sie sich mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld! Und um sie herum wurde gekämpft. Schnell richtete sich die dunkelhaarige auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein Brüllen ließ sie herumfahren und erschrocken stolperte sie nach hinten. Vor ihr schwang ein riesiger Troll seine Keule umher und brüllte wie am Spieß. Als er einen nebenstehenden Elben traf, meinte Echwen ein lautes Knacken zu hören, bevor der Fremde schlaff zu Boden fiel. Der Troll ließ ein Geräusch hören, das sich nach einem wiehernden Lachen anhörte und angeekelt rannte Echwen los. Das konnte sie nicht ertragen! Allerdings brachte ihr das überhaupt nichts. Sie geriet mitten zwischen eine Bande Orks, die sie nicht einmal zu bemerken schienen, sondern auf einen hilflosen, am Boden liegenden, blonden Elben einschlugen, der Echwen merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. „Siriarnen!", schrie sie und der Sinda hob überrascht den Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte über die Orks und sie, aber er sah sie nicht. So langsam verstand Echwen. Niemand konnte sie sehen, lediglich hören. „Hilfe!"schrie sie los und hoffte, dass jemand kommen würde, um den Elben zu befreien. Sie selbst konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie die Orks sich weiterhin einen Spaß daraus machten, den Sinda zu quälen.

Dann im nächsten Moment durchbrach ein Wutschrei Echwens Gedanken und sie hob ihren Kopf. Ein weiterer, blonder Elb warf sich gerade mitten in die Traube von Orks und vernichtete sie mit einer unbändigen Präzession, dass der Elbin ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie erkannte in dem Wirrwarr aus blondem Haar, heller Haut und dem blitzenden Schwert, dass über und über bedeckt war mit Blut, König Oropher. Noch einmal erschauerte sie, als sie an den friedlichen König dachte, den sie kennengelernt hatte und diesem jetzt mit jenem Krieger verglich, der hier vor ihr stand und eher einer gefährlichen Raubkatze glich, als einem Elb. Er hatte doch tatsächlich alle Orks niedergemetzelt! Ganz ohne Hilfe! Echwen beobachtete, wie er sich neben Siriarnen fallen ließ, der noch immer am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt außer Gefahr war und wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, kämpften eine Gruppe von dunkelhaarigen Elben gegen ein dutzend, großer Spinnen, wie sie Echwen bereits im Grünwald kennengelernt hatte. Die paar Elben konnten niemals gegen die Übermacht gewinnen! Sie sah sich um, ob nicht irgendwo jemand war, der den Fremden helfen konnte, aber dem war nicht so. Die Erstgeborenen waren weit in der Unterzahl und rückten immer weiter zurück.

„Das können wir nicht schaffen!", hörte die elleth Oropher hinter sich brüllen. „Komm schon Parthuhîr! Wir müssen uns zurückziehen!"

„Niemals! Ich werde mein Königreich nicht den Feinden übergeben!" Ein dunkelhaariger Elb, unweit von Echwen antwortete auf Orophers brüllen und überrascht erkannte die Elbin, dass es der Elb war, der auf dem Bild im Medaillon zu sehen gewesen war.

„Los Männer! Bildet wieder ein Trupp! Sammelt euch neu!"

Die Elben schlossen sich wieder zusammen und mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl beobachtete Echwen, wie die Feinde das Selbe taten. Nur, dass sie weitaus in der Überzahl waren. Während von den Elben noch kaum mehr als fünfhundert auf den Beinen standen, waren die dunklen Kreaturen Morgoth noch weit mehr als das doppelte und im stillen stimmte die dunkelhaarige Elbin dem Waldlandreichkönig zu. Das konnten sie niemals schaffen! Und sie wusste es. Luinardh war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden und Parthunîr war gefallen, so wie fast jeder seines Volkes ihm in den Tod gefolgt war. Dazu kamen noch die Verluste der Eryn Galen und Mitirél Elben. Bei den Valar! Wie konnte der König des blauen Landes der Flüsse und Seen nur zusehen, wie sein Volk sein Leben auf einem Schlachtfeld aushauchte?

„Angriff!", ertönte da auch schon die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Herrschers und er rannte los, an der Spitze seines Volkes, mitten in das unwiderrufliche Verderben. Auch die dunklen Kreaturen stürmten los und als die beiden Fronten ineinander krachten, wandte Echwen den Blick ab. Sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Am liebsten würde sie nichts von alledem mitbekommen, aber sie konnte ihre Ohren nicht abstellen und sie hörte die Schmerzensschreie und trauerrufe, als so vielen das Leben genommen wurde. „Nein!" Als Echwen den lauten Schrei vernahm, wusste sie, was geschehen war. Parthunîr war so vielen seines Volkes in Mandos Hallen gefolgt. Langsam schloss die Erstgeborene die Augen. Sie trauerte um den toten Herrscher, genau wie alle anderen, auch wenn er ihr unbekannt gewesen war.

„Rückzug!" Da war auch schon die altbekannte, donnernde, befehlshaberische Stimme Orophers, die alle anderen Übertönte. Als Echwen wieder den Blick hob, schluckte sie und sog scharf die Luft ein. Die fünfhundert Krieger, waren jetzt zu etwa dreihundert geschrumpft, die in wilder Panik vor den Geschöpfen Morgoth flohen.

Erneut überfiel Echwen ein Schwindelanfall. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt endlich zurück in die Gegenwart kommen, dachte sie noch, bevor die Schwärze sie umhüllte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, saß sie an einem langen Tisch. Ihr Gegenüber standen ein Elb und eine Elbin und neben ihr saß eine weitere Gestalt, vermutlich ebenfalls ein Elb, in einen dunklen, langen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, der mit einer fließenden Handbewegung den beiden Gegenüberstehenden bedeutete sich zu setzen.

„Wer seid ihr?" Das war die dunkelhaarige Elbin, die sich nervös setzte und ihren Gegenüber musterte, ohne viel erkennen zu können.

„Wie unhöflich!", erklang eine kalte und zugleich doch gefühlsvolle Stimme unter der Kapuze hervor. Der Elb zog sich diese vom Kopf und Echwen betrachtete erneut das Gesicht des Elbenkönigs der Tawarwaith. „Man nennt mich Oropher!" Seine blonden Haare waren schmutzig und auf seinem Gesicht konnte die Elbin noch Spuren von Blut erkennen, also konnte die Schlacht noch nicht lange zurückliegen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie angekommen war, sah sich Echwen jetzt um und erkannte, dass sie sich wieder in ihrer Heimat befand. Mitirél. Weiter konnte sie nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Oropher begann wieder zu sprechen. „Ich habe eine sehr wertvolle Fracht zu überliefern und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das für mich übernehmen könnt."

Echwen beobachtete, wie der König unter seinem Umhang ein Bündel hervorzog und es in den starken Armen wiegte. Die Erstgeborene konnte das Gesicht einer kleinen Elbin erkennen, die die Türkisen Augen weit aufgerissen hatte. Sie starrte das Baby an und erinnerte sich an Siriarnens Worte. Oropher hatte der Prinzessin einen neuen Namen gegeben und sie einer Pflegefamilie übergeben.

„Aber wer ist das? Woher kommt sie?" Diese zarghaften Fragen stammten erneut von der Elbin, die sich nun über den Tisch beugte um das kleine Bündel in Orophers Armen genauer zu betrachten.

„Das ist nicht von Belang", antwortete der blonde Sinda. Sie hat keine Familie mehr und braucht jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert. Findet ihr jemanden, der für diese Aufgabe gewachsen ist?" Zum ersten Mal erhob nun der Elb die Stimme. „Ich glaube ich weiß da schon jemanden", fing er an. „Sie ist jung und liebevoll und hat sich schon immer eine kleine Tochter gewünscht."

„Die Kleine muss sicher aufwachsen, dass müsst ihr mir versprechen!", flüsterte Oropher und seine Stimme nahm einem undefinierbaren Unterton an.

„Das kann ich versprechen!", entgegnete der Elb. „Und ich und meine Gemahlin werden die volle Verantwortung dafür tragen!" Die Elbin neben ihm nickte und der König des Waldlandreiches übergab das Baby der Elbin. Dann lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück. Aber ihm schien plötzlich noch etwas einzufallen, denn er setzte sich noch einmal auf und fischte aus einer Tasche einen Briefumschlag. „Hier steht alles drin, was ihr wissen müsst!", meinte er und reichte den Brief über den Tisch. „Vielleicht werde ich noch einmal vorbeischauen." Damit erhob er sich, nickte den beiden noch einmal zu, zog die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und verschwand schnell und leise aus dem Zimmer. Echwen blickte ihm nach. Sie hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was in dem Brief stand, den der König dem Paar gegeben hatte. Bestimmt standen dort einige Antworten auf ihre Fragen drin, denn in einem war sich die Elbin sicher. Das kleine Elbenbaby war niemand anderes, als die Prinzessin Ithilluin.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, um den beiden Fremden Elben, die dabei waren, den Raum zu verlassen, zu folgen, hörte sie in ihrem Kopf eine Stimme. „Echwen!", rief sie. „Wach auf, Echwen! Wach auf! Was ist passiert? Echwen!" Seufzend schloss die Erstgeborene die Augen und gab sich dem drehenden Karussell in ihrem Kopf hin.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Gefühlschaos

Neri eilte durch die vielen Gänge des Palastes. Sie hatte Echwen gesucht, allerdings war ihr dabei die Nachricht zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Krieger, die Oropher vor ein paar Tagen persönlich ausgesandt hatte, zurückgekehrt waren. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie an ihren Bruder dachte, aber das war nicht der wirkliche Grund für ihre Aufregung. Denn bei den Kriegern war ebenfalls Taurion, ein junger Tawarwaith dabei, der erst vor kurzem in den höheren Rang eines Kriegers aufgestiegen war.

Der fast immer grinsende Elb ließ sich gerne mal zu einem Streich hinreißen und Neri liebte sein Lächeln. Im Frühling hatte die blonde Elbin den Krieger zum ersten Mal gesehen. Damals war sie vor seinem Pferd gestolpert und wäre beinahe von den Hufen des Tieres zerquetscht worden, hätte Taurion nicht noch schnell genug reagiert und das Pferd gestoppt. Dabei war der Tawarwaith allerdings selber von dem Hengst gefallen, etwas, dass bei Elben sehr selten vorkam. Sie hatte sich immer wieder entschuldigt und den Elb dabei beobachtet, wie zuerst seine Ohrspitzen und dann auch seine Wangen immer dunkler wurden und er sich schließlich abwandte und verschwand. Noch Tage später hatte Neri ein schlechtes Gewissen, und schließlich beschloss sie, mit dem Waldelb zu reden. Sie fand ihn nach langem suchen schließlich im Wald, wo er auf einem Baum saß, auf seiner Hand ein kleiner Vogel, der vergnügt zwitscherte. Der Name des ellons, der so viel wie, „Sohn des Waldes", bedeutete, war wirklich gerechtfertigt, wie Neri fand, denn obwohl es im Blut der Tawarwaith und Sindar lag, sich mit der Natur verbunden zu fühlen, war diese Eigenschaft bei dem Waldelb besonders stark ausgeprägt. Und das liebte Neri so sehr an ihm.

Sie hatten angefangen sich zu unterhalten und lernten sich immer näher kennen und irgendwann, hatte sich die blonde Elbin halsüberkopf in Taurion verliebt und dieser erwiderte dieses Gefühl aus ganzem Herzen, da war sich die blonde Elbin sicher.

Als sie den Vorhof des Palastes erreicht hatte, sah sich sich suchend um. Die Eledhrim, die sich auf dem Platz versammelt hatten, redeten alle durcheinander und begrüßten die zurückgekommenen. Neri musste sich zwischen ihnen hindurch schlängeln und sah sich schließlich dem großen, braunen Hengst gegenüber, mit welchem sie Taurion zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Der Elb mit dem hellen, braunen Haar stand keine zwei Meter weiter und leise schlich sich die junge Elbin von hinten an ihn heran. Dann legte sie ihm die Hände über die Augen und er drehte sich herum. „Neri! Alae, mell nîn", rief er lachend, hob sie hoch und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

„Ich hab dich vermisst!", antwortete die elleth und er beugte sich mit einem frechen Grinsen zu ihr herunter. Dann legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und die Elbin schlang ihre Arme um die Taille des ellons. Sie genoss das kribbeln in ihrem Bauch und den Geruch nach Farn, Moos und Pferd.

Dann löste sich der Waldelb von ihr und flüsterte: „Ni milon echi, mel melethril elen."

Das Herz der blonden begann noch schneller zu schlagen, als es sowieso schon tat und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und murmelte: Gwestin im na cen uireb."

Dann umarmte sie ihn noch einmal, trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihn kritisch von oben bis unten. „Ma mathan?"

„Im maer. Ich muss jetzt mein Pferd versorgen aber später habe ich wieder Zeit für dich. Wie wäre es in zwei Stunden unten, bei den Teichen?"

Neri nickte und gab ihrem Geliebten noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie sich umwandte um wieder zu Echwen zu gehen, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte.

Sie hastete die Gänge zu dem Gemach ihrer neugewonnen Freundin, öffnete fröhlich beschwingt die Tür und rief: „Echwen! Gute Neuigkeiten!"

Dann öffnete sie die zweite Tür, die zu der Schlafkammer der dunkelhaarigen Elbin führte und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Die hübsche Mitirél Elbin lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Neri fiel neben ihr auf die Knie und schüttelte sie an der Schulter. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie begann zu zittern. „Echwen!", rief sie entsetzt. „Wach auf, Echwen! Wach auf! Was ist passiert? Echwen!" Besorgt beobachtete sie, wie ihre Freundin sich langsam regte, ihre Augen unter den Liedern zuckten und sie diese dann langsam nach oben schlug. Verwirrt sah sich die dunkelhaarige um, bis sich ihr Blick klärte und sie Neri direkt anstarrte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte diese erneut und ihr Tonfall nahm einen dringlichen Unterton an. „Jetzt sag doch was!"

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte Echwen ihr und die blonde Elbin half ihrer Freundin sich langsam aufzurichten.

„Aber", setzte Neri an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Später", flüsterte die dunkelhaarige etwas heiser und räusperte sich dann. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie unschuldig und sah zum Fenster, hinter welchem die Sonne gerade ihre letzten Strahlen des Tages, den Wald rötlich schimmern ließ.

„Wie du siehst ist die Sonne gerade im Begriff unterzugehen. Das Abendmahl beginnt in einer halben Stunde."

Echwen nickte und wandte sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie wusste, dass sie sich besser wieder umziehen sollte. In der grünen Tunika und ihren dunklen Beinlingen, sowie den schwarzen Stiefeln, sollte sie wohl nicht zum Essen aufkreuzen.

„Neri", fing sie an und die angesprochene Grinste. „Lass mich mal sehen", rief sie, schob ihre Freundin ein Stück zur Seite und betrachtete die Kleider in dem, aus dunklem Holz gefertigten Schrank.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über die verschiedenen Stoffe gleiten und hielt schließlich, bei einem ganz außen hängenden, relativ unscheinbaren Kleid, an. „Ich glaube ich habe ein passendes gefunden", meinte sie und zog es von dem Kleiderbügel. „Wie findest du es?"

Die blonde Elbin hielt das lange Kleid ihrer Freundin vor die Nase und diese betrachtete es eingehend. Es war Dunkelgold. Die Ärmel waren lang und hatten am Saum die Farbe von einem dunklen Braun. Dazu kam der runde, goldverzierte, bestickte Saum am Ausschnitt.

Der Rock fiel elegant bis auf den Boden und zeigte ein paar gewollte Falten auf. Auch war er mit mehreren Blattmustern versehen, die das Ganze auf eine unschuldige Art versüßten. Wenn Echwen das Kleid tragen würde, wären ihre Schultern unbedeckt und es würde sich perfekt an ihre schmale, zierliche Statue anpassen.

„Es ist wunderschön", antwortete die dunkelhaarige Elbin schließlich ehrfürchtig und ließ ihre Finger über den weichen Stoff gleiten, als ihr Neri das Kleid übergab. „Aber meinst du wirklich, dass es mir stehen wird?", fragte sie dann doch nach.

„Aber sicher!", flötete die blonde elleth. „Ich werde es dir zeigen."

Schnell entledigte sich Echwen ihrer Kleidung und ließ Neri sich beim Überziehen des Kleides helfen. So ganz hatte sie sich noch nicht an die neue Kleidung gewöhnt.

Schließlich stand sie da, in dem dunklen Kleid und Neri betrachtete sie. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus", rief sie entzückt. „Aber deine Haare müssen noch etwas in Form gebracht werden." Damit buchsierte sie die dunkelhaarige zu einem Stuhl, auf dem sich diese niederließ. Mit ihren geübten Fingern fing Neri erst an die dunklen, gewellten Haare ihrer Freundin zu kämen. Dann flocht sie einige Strähnen locker nach hinten, aber doch nicht alle. Ein paar fielen der jungen Elbin nach wie vor in das Gesicht und verwundert wandte sich Echwen um, als Neri davoneilte. Schon fertig?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Nein!", antwortete ihre Zofe und Freundin entrüstet. „Warte noch kurz."

Eilig öffnete Neri eine Truhe, die im Nebenzimmer stand und wühlte in dieser herum. „Hier muss es doch irgendwo sein!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Ein Stoffschal landete in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers und eine kleine Porzellanfigur musste dran glauben. Sie zersprang auf dem Boden in tausend Teilchen und erschrocken wandte sich die blonde elleth um, nur um den Kopf zu schütteln und weiter zu suchen.

Schließlich fand sie, was sie suchte. Ein aus Silber angefertigtes Diadem, das in dem schwachen licht glitzerte, als wäre es aus Diamanten. Neri erinnerte sich, wie König Oropher es in das Gemach hatte bringen lassen. Warum wusste sie selber nicht.

Also eilte sie wieder zurück und befestigte den Kopfschmuck an den dunklen Haaren ihrer Freundin und wich dann einen Schritt zurück.

„Du siehst perfekt aus", meinte sie. „Niemand wird mit dir vergleichbar sein."

Echwen erhob sich und trat vor den großen Spiegel. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis. „Hannon le, Neri", lachte sie und umarmte die blonde Elbin. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen.

„Jetzt aber Marsch", entgegnete diese nur. Oder möchtest du wieder zu spät kommen?" Erschrocken nahm die Elbin aus Mitirél ihre Beine in die Hand und war ein paar Sekunden später verschwunden. Feixend folgte Neri ihr aus dem Gemach.

Sie würde sich gleich mit ihrem Liebhaber treffen. Vielleicht war er ja schon eher fertig damit, sein Pferd zu versorgen und sich zu waschen.

Thranduil ließ sich Zeit. Zwar begann das Abendmahl schon in ein paar Minuten, aber er hatte weder besonders viel hunger, noch hatte er Lust seinem Vater unter die Augen zu treten. Wahrscheinlich war dieser immer noch sauer auf ihn, weil er am Morgen zu spät gekommen war. Wenn er bloß nicht von seinem Ausritt gehört hatte. Still flehte er die Valar an, dass dem so war, denn sonst konnte er sich auf die unmöglichsten Dinge gefasst machen. Vielleich musste er wieder die Nacht im Kerker verbringen wie früher, als er noch ein Elbling gewesen war und den anderen Elben Streiche gespielt hatte. Denn auch sein Vater hatte oft daran zu leiden gehabt.

Das einzig Positive an dem ganzen war, dass er Echwen wieder sehen würde. Die Elbin war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und er hatte nicht nach ihr gesucht. Also strich er sich die dunkelblaue Tunika glatt und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Als er dort angekommen war, war die Tür bereits geschlossen und seufzend schloss der Sinda die Augen. Leise zählte er bis zehn und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er eine Stimme hörte.

„Auch zu spät?", fragte sie und langsam drehte sich der Thronfolger um. Dort stand sie, in einem hübschen, dunklen Kleid. Ihre türkisen Augen leuchteten und aus ihrem gewellten Haar, fielen ihr ein paar Strähnen in das Gesicht. „Maer gwein, Echwen, van matach?", begrüßte der silberblonde Elb sie freundlich.

„Nin bado maer, hannalin", antwortete Echwen und lächelte.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", meinte Thranduil.

„Danke." Die Antwort der jungen Elbin fiel knapp aus, etwas, was dem Kronprinz des Eryn Galens nicht entging.

„Wollen wir reingehen", meinte er deshalb schnell, um die Lage zu entspannen und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tür. Echwen nickte und der verhältnismäßig junge Sinda griff nach der Türklinke. Im selben Augenblick tat es ihm die dunkelhaarige elleth gleich und für einen kurzen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Hände. Thranduil spürte das leichte kribbeln und konnte das Knistern, dass in der Luft lag förmlich hören, aber da war die wiche, warme Hand über seiner auch schon weg.

Er drehte sich um und sah das Echwen ihn erschrocken musterte. Hatte auch sie es gespürt? Noch mit diesem Gedanken öffnete der Prinz schließlich die Tür und trat ein, die junge elleth dicht auf den Versen.

Er sah sich um. Alle starrten sie an, wie immer, wenn er zu spät kam und als der Blick seiner tiefblauen Augen über seinen Vater, am Ende des Tisches glitt, konnte er das wütende Funkeln in Gesicht des Königs unter Eiche und Buche sehen. Entschlossen straffte der Sinda die Schultern und nahm seinen Platz zur rechten Orophers ein. Er versuchte so gut es ging den bösen Blick von eben diesem zu ignorieren und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Neben ihm saß Alagossûl und sofort wurden seine Gedanken, die noch vor dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei Echwen gewesen waren, düsterer. Neben seiner Schwester beim Essen zu sitzen, war eine Herausforderung, der nur die wenigsten Elben gewachsen waren.

„Duil! Duil!" Da fing es auch schon an. Die kleine Elbin zog an dem Ärmel ihres großen Bruders und starrte ihn aus ihren großen Kinderaugen an.

„Du musst mir das schneiden!" Sie deutete auf ihren Teller und der Thronfolger seufzte. Natürlich. Das war doch eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben, wenn man neben der kleinen Sinda Elbin saß. Man musste ihr alles, aber auch wirklich alles noch klein schneiden. Egal ob es Salat, Fleisch oder Kekse waren.

Also begann er damit, das kleine Stück Fleisch in noch kleinere zu zerteilen und auch das Grünzeug zerlegte er, soweit es ging. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Echwen und unbewusste schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie hatte es ebenfalls gespürt. Da war sich Thranduil inzwischen sicher. Hatte das warme Prickeln bemerkt, als ihre Hand auf die seine traf. Das Gefühlschaos in ihm wuchs mit jeder Minute.

„Reicht! Reeeeiiiicht!" Der Ruf von Alagossûl riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Die kleine, silberblonde Elbin wedeltet wild mit den Armen und schlug dem Sindaprinzen die Gabel aus der Hand.

„Ist ja gut!", versuchte dieser sie zu beruhigen und legte das Messer beiseite. „Ich hör ja schon auf!"

„Ada! Zu klein!" Alagossûl gestikulierte immer noch wie wild und sah zu ihrem Vater, dessen Aufmerksamkeit nun gänzlich seiner einzigen Tochter galt.

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm", versuchte Oropher sie zu beruhigen und wandte sich hilfesuchend an seine Gemahlin Lachindwen, die zur linken des Königs saß.

Die Königin des Eryn Galens hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Alagossûl", begann sie und alle warteten gespannt auf ihre weiteren Worte.

„Hör mal. Es ist doch wirklich toll, wenn alles schön klein geschnitten ist. Dann brauch man sich beim kauen nicht so anzustrengen und außerdem muss man während des Essens nicht immer alles schneiden. Man muss einfach nur die Gabel nehmen und sich das Essen in den Mund stecken. Das ist doch viel einfacher, nicht wahr?"

Mit großen Augen sah die junge Prinzessin ihre Mutter an und nickte schließlich.

„Ja, nana", meinte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Na also. Und wenn dein Bruder dir schon alles vorschneidet, dann brauchst du dich ja gar nicht anzustrengen. Wir alle müssen unser Essen selber klein schneiden", damit warf die blonde Elbin einen flehentlichen Blick in die Runde und sofort begannen alle Elben am langen Tisch ihr Essen klein zu schneiden. „Und du, du bist etwas ganz besonderes. Du musst das nicht. Und sogar der König muss das."

Alagossûl warf einen Blick in die Runde und nickte schließlich. „Ich bin ganz besonders!", wiederholte sie die Worte ihrer Mutter und begann zu strahlen.

Thranduil bewunderte wie schon so oft, dass sie es wieder einmal geschafft hatte die junge Elbin zu beruhigen.

Die Königin des Grünwaldes fand einfach immer die richtigen Worte.

Thranduil wandte sich wieder seinem eigenem Essen zu, das jetzt ebenfalls in kleine Stücke zerschnitten war und grinste wegen dieser Erkenntnis breit. Was tat man nicht alles für die kleine Schwester.

Während er sich die kleinen Bissen nacheinander in den Mund schob, warf er immer wieder ungesehen Blicke in Richtung Echwen, die sich mit seinem Bruder unterhielt. Ein Stich durchzuckte ihn. War das vielleicht Eifersucht? Auf seinen eigenen Bruder?

Der Thronfolger schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Durfte sich niemand anderes mehr mit der jungen Elbin unterhalten?

Aber was ist, wenn sie ihn liebt? Was tust du dann?

Der Sinda verbannte die ungebetene Stimme aus seinem Kopf und versuchte nicht weiter an das, was diese ihm eingeredet hatte zu denken

Taurion – Sohn des Waldes

Ellon – Elb

Eledhrim – Elben

Alae, mell nîn – Hallo, mein Schatz

Ni milon echi, mel melethril elen – Ich liebe dich, mein geliebter Stern

Gwestin im na cen uireb – Ich schwöre, ich werde ewig bei dir sein.

Ma mathan – Wie geht es dir?

Im maer– Mir geht es gut

Maer gwein, Echwen, van matach? – Guten Abend, Echwen, wie geht es dir?

Nin bado maer, hannalin – mir geht es gut, danke

Hey :) Es kommt endlich mal ein neues Kapitel xD Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews :D

Lg L-S-T


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Schlechte Nachrichten

Verschlafen öffnete Siriarnen die Augen. Sein Gemach wurde von hellen Sonnenstrahlen beinahe schon blendend erleuchtet und stöhnend drehte er dem großen Fenster den Rücken zu. Elbereth, er war bis spät in die Nacht noch wach gewesen und hatte mit Oropher darüber diskutiert, ob längere Haare besser aussahen als kürzere. Ein Sinnloses Gespräch, wie ihm jetzt klar wurde. Und die Argumente waren auch immer schlechter geworden. Was hatte den auch schon eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus, mit den langen silberblonden Haaren des Königs zu tun? Rein gar nichts.

Aber so weit Siriarnen sich erinnern konnte, hatte er damit argumentiert, dass diese Fledermäuse zwar groß und prächtig waren, aber dennoch keine Haare besaßen! Bei den Valar, hoffentlich hatte ihn niemand gehört!

Und jetzt sollte er schon wieder aufstehen? Hatte er überhaupt zwei Stunden geschlafen? Sicher war sich der blonde Sinda dabei nicht. Er gähnte herzhaft, etwas, was er sich nur in seinen privaten Räumen gönnte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Denn erstens, war es so wieder schön dunkel und zweitens, konnte er die mollige Wärme jetzt noch besser genießen.

Schon ein paar Minuten später war Siriarnen weggedöst und über seine grünen Augen hatte sich der graue Schleier des Schlafes gelegt.

Ein Geräusch holte den ellon zurück aus dem Reich der Träume. „Klok, Klok, Klok", machte es und der Kriegsberater Orophers sah sich verwirrt um, bis ihm klar wurde, dass jemand an seine Tür klopfte.

„Ja, bitte!", rief er und richtete sich auf. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand Dannaross vor dieser und starrte den älteren mit geöffnetem Mund an.

Innerlich stöhnte der Sinda auf. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden. Der Hauptman von Orophers Garde war ihm zwar untergestellt, allerdings hielt er nicht sehr viel vom verspäteten Erscheinen und, soviel wusste Siriarnen ganz genau, er hätte schon längst mit dem Training der auszubildenden Tawarwaith beginnen müssen. Wahrscheinlich ging es schon auf Mittag zu! Und er, der oberste Berater des Königs unter Eiche und Buche, war auf frischer Tat ertappt worden, wie er noch immer im gemütlichen Bett lag. Und das auch noch von Dannaross!

„Lord Siriarnen!", brachte der Tawarwaith schließlich hervor. „Glaubt ihr, ihr müsstet zu den Unterrichtsstunden nicht erscheinen?"

In seiner erzürnten Stimme schwang auch ein wenig Zorn mit und seufzend schwang Siriarnen seine Beine über die Bettkante.

„Ich bin gleich fertig!", murmelte er, mit noch etwas heiserer Stimme und huschte dann in das nebenliegende, relativ große Bad.

Der blonde Sinda schöpfte mit den Händen ein wenig kaltes Wasser aus dem kleinen Becken, rechts neben ihm und klatschte sich dieses dann in das verschlafene Gesicht. Sofort verflog die bedrückende Müdigkeit und er riss seine smaragdgrünen Augen auf.

Dann begann er sich seiner Schlafsachen zu entledigen und zog sich die grüne Tunika und dunklen Beinlinge an, die er zum Kämpfen immer trug. Anschließend flocht er seine halblangen, blonden Haare zurück und betrat wieder den großen Raum, in welchem sein breites Bett stand.

Der durchdringende Blick Siriarnens blieb kurz an Dannaross hängen, der noch immer in der Tür stand und ihn missbilligend musterte. Dann schnappte er sich seine Armschoner, die auf einer Kommode lagen.

Hinter der Tür griff er noch rasch nach seinem Schwert und seinem Bogen und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Trainingsplatz, mitsamt dem Hauptmann, der ihm dicht auf den Versen war.

Als die beiden auf der Lichtung angekommen waren, wartete dort schon eine Gruppe von jungen Tawarwaith, die sich unter der Leitung Dorontelchs im Schwertkampf übten.

„Dorontelch!", rief der Sinda dem Sohn seines Seelenbruders zu und dieser drehte sich um. Siriarnen meinte ein lautes Lachen von ihm zu hören und fragend sah er ihn an.

„Du bist auch schon wach du zu groß geratene Fledermaus!", rief der junge Prinz und kam dem Berater seines Vaters entgegen.

„Aber…", wollte Siriarnen entgegnen, verstummte jedoch und schlug sich stattdessen mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. Oh bitte ihr Valar, betete er. Bitte lasst es nicht wahr sein! Bitte sagt nicht, dass er mich gehört hat!

„Sehr schönes Argument!", machte da aber der junge, blonde Elb seine Hoffnung zunichte. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, lachte erneut auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich jetzt um diese jungen Elben", damit deutete er auf die Tawarwaith, die aufgehört hatten zu kämpfen und stattdessen die beiden Sinda beobachteten, „kümmern."

Siriarnen nickte abwesend und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne. „Weitermachen!", befahl er nach einer kleinen Pause schließlich laut und sofort fanden sich wieder die Paare aus Elben zusammen, die sich duellierten.

„Nein, nein, Stop!" Der Kriegsberater Orophers trat zu zwei Tawarwaith, die gerade erst mit ihrer Ausbildung begonnen hatten. Sofort ließen die beiden ihre Schwerter sinken und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Du hältst es vollkommen falsch!"

Verwirrt sah der junge Elb, kaum fünfzig Jahre alt, ihn an. „Na das Schwert!", antwortete Siriarnen dem fragenden Blick.

„Sieh mal!" Damit zog er sein eigenes Schwert und zeigte dem Tawarwaith, wie er seines halten musste.

„Und nicht so krumm!", fügte er zum Schluss noch hinzu. „Und du!", damit deutete er auf den Kampfpartner des dunkelhaarigen, jungen ellons. „Wo sind deine Armschoner? Habe ich nicht gestern noch gesagt, dass ihr sie unbedingt mitbringen sollt? Und jetzt? Schon wieder nicht dabei! Wenn du sie morgen wieder nicht da hast, dann kannst du aussetzten und stattdessen helfen, den Thronsaal zu putzen!"

Eingeschüchtert nickte der Elb und zufrieden wandte sich Siriarnen dem nächsten Paar zu, um sie zurechtzuweisen.

„Ihr könnt mir helfen!", rief der blonde Sinda Dorontelch und Dannaross zu, die ihm zugesehen hatten. Die grünen Augen des ellons blitzten und sofort begannen die beiden, die Auszubildenden ebenfalls zu beobachten und gegebenenfalls zu belehren.

So ging es die nächste Stunde weiter, bis eine fröhliche Stimme alle Anwesenden dazu brachte, den Blick auf den Neuankömmlingen zu richten.

„Alae, Siriarnen, Dorontelch, Dannaross!", rief Thranduil und kam mit beschwingten Schritten näher. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Tunika, sowie braune Beinlinge und schwarze Stiefel. Sein Schwert hatte er sich ebenfalls umgegürtet und seine langen, hellblonden Haare wurden durch die typischen Flechtsträhnen aus dem Gesicht gehalten.

„Ich wollte nur trainieren!", rief er dann auch schon und grinste breit. „Wie wäre es mit einem Übungskampf Siriarnen?" Die blauen Augen des Thronfolgers glitzerten erwartungsvoll.

„War das eine Herausforderung?", fragte der Heerführer und bester Freund Orophers nach und seine grünen Augen fingen ebenfalls an zu leuchten, als der Sindaprinz grinsend nickte.

„Dazu sag ich nicht nein", meinte Siriarnen und zog sein Schwert.

Sofort wichen alle jungen Tawarwaith zurück und bildeten einen Halbkreis um ihren Prinzen und ihren Anführer die sich mit maßenden Blicken beobachteten.

„Lord Siriarnen! Prinz Thranduil", hörte man Dannaross. „Das hier ist nicht der richtige Augenblick, um einen Übungskampf auszufechten!" Aber niemand hörte auf ihn.

Stattdessen beobachteten alle weiterhin die beiden Sindaelben.

Siriarnen griff als erster an. Es war ein heftiger Schlag, aber der Thronfolger des Eryn Galens wehrte ihn mühelos ab und es gab ein lautes Klirren. Dann Griff der Prinz ihn an und der Kampf wurde schneller.

Siriarnen sprang in die Höhe, als das Schwert seines Gegners die Luft zu seinen Füßen durchschnitt und schlug dann seinerseits nach Thranduil, der geschickt auswich, seine Hand kurz drehte und sein Schwert dann als Stichwaffe nutzte.

Der Kriegsberater des Königs parierte den Schlag mühelos und wich zwei Schritte zurück.

Der silberblonde Elb folgte ihm und ließ erneut einige Schläge auf ihn niederregnen und Siriarnen erkannte, dass ihm der Sohn seines Seelenbruders schon seit einiger Zeit ebenbürtig war. Anerkennend nickte er, bevor er einem erneuten Schlag auswich und dann mehrere Schläge gegen den Kronprinz richtete. Metall traf auf Metall und es stoben einige Funken.

Thranduil sprang auf eine kleine Mauer, die am Rande des Trainigsplatzes angebracht war.

Siriarnen folgte ihm und sprang ebenfalls auf die Erhöhung.

Drei Schritte vorwärtsgehend, jagte er den Thronfolger bis zum Ende der Mauer und gewann kurz die Oberhand, als der jüngere strauchelte und wieder zurück auf den Boden sprang. Dann fing sich der Prinz wieder und wich soweit zurück, bis Siriarnen ebenfalls die Mauer verlassen musste und ihm zurück in die Mitte der Lichtung folgte.

Dort ging der Kampf weiter und der blonde Kriegsberater musste einige Schläge einstecken, bevor er sich wieder mit vollkommener Kraft seinem Gegner zuwandte.

Einige Sekunden umkreisten die beiden sich nur und beäugten sich, bis der Kronprinz mit einer sehr plötzlichen Bewegung vorsprang, sein Schwert unter das Siriarnens schlug und ihm es aus der Hand hobelte. Mit einem Klirren landete es auf dem Boden und der Heerführer strauchelte überrascht und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Thranduil richtete seine eigene Waffe gegen ihn und lächelte leicht, bevor er das verzierte Schwert wegsteckte und dem Freund seines Vaters die Hand entgegen streckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Sehr gut", keuchte Siriarnen etwas außer Atem, als er wieder auf den Füßen stand.

Der Thronfolger grinste frech.

„So solltet ihr das machen!", rief der Kriegsberater seinen Schülern zu, die die beiden Sinda immer noch beobachteten.

„Hat noch jemand Lust gegen ihn zu kämpfen?", fragte er dann weiter und deutete auf den jungen Elb neben ihm, der ihm wie ein Neffe war. Als keiner antworte, lachte er auf.

„Da siehst du es", richtete er sein Wort an Thranduil. „Sie haben zu viel Respekt vor dir. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann kenne ich auch niemanden, der es mit deinem Kampfkünsten aufnehmen könnte."

„Ach komm schon!", meinte der Sindaprinz etwas verlegen. „Das war doch nur Glück und gegen meinen Vater habe ich auch keine Chance!"

„Das denkst du!", entgegnete Siriarnen. „Aber ich kenne deinen Vater sehr, sehr gut und ich habe ihn schon oft kämpfen sehen. Sicher hast du dein Talent von ihm geerbt, aber schlechter als er, dass bist du schon lange nicht mehr."

Damit wandte sich er sich wieder seinen Schülern zu und

befahl ihnen weiter zu üben.

Aeldir steigerte sein Tempo. Er rannte durch den dichten Wald, zurück, in Richtung Waldlandreichpalast und versuchte die Schmerzen, die von seiner Schulter ausgingen zu ignorieren.

Seine Gedanken waren bei seinen Freunden und Bekannten, die gerade gegen die Orks und Spinnen kämpfen mussten und wahrscheinlich ihr Leben dafür ließen, die Grenze und das kleine Dorf, das dort lag, zu beschützen. Vielleicht waren sie auch schon alle tot. Denn sie waren mitten in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen. Ein Falle, aus der es unmöglich ein entkommen gab.

Sie hatten nie eine Chance gehabt. Weder die Frauen und Kinder, noch die Krieger und Männer. Nur er, er konnte entkommen. Denn genau das war seine Aufgabe. Er musste zurückrennen, um dem König Bescheid zu sagen und vielleicht noch Hilfe zu holen. Aber inzwischen rannte er schon seit einem ganzen Tag und der Kampf konnte unmöglich so lange ausharren.

~Flashback~

„Was ist das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Komm, lass und nachsehen!"

Die beiden Krieger verschwanden von ihren Posten und schlichen leise durch das Gebüsch.

Aeldir sah ihnen unbehaglich nach. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Irgendetwas war anders, als sonst!

Dann durchbrach ein schriller Schrei die Stille. Ein Schrei voller Leid und Schmerz, der nach einigen Sekunden erstarb und eine unheimliche Stille hinterließ.

„Was war das?", fragte Rhîwion, sein bester Freund. „Lass uns mal nachsehen. Kommt!"

Damit machte sich die Gruppe der Grenzwache auf, in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Sie näherten sich dem kleinen Dorf, am Rande des Grünwaldes und waren schon fast dort angekommen, als Aeldir ruckartig stehen blieb.

„Seht!", flüsterte er und deutete nach links. Dort lagen die beiden Krieger, die als erste aufgebrochen waren, um nachzusehen, was dort durch den Wald schlich, in einem Gebüsch und rührten sich nicht.

Rasch trat der junge Tawarwaith näher an sie heran und beugte sich herrunter.

„Sie sind tot!", flüsterte er mit vor Angst und Entsetzten verzerrter Stimme. „Alle beide! Sie wurden erstochen!" Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

Rhîwion legte seinen Arm um die schmalen Schulter seines Freundes. „Was ist nur passiert?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme und drehte sich zu dem Rest der Gruppe um.

„Wer war das? Wer könnte so etwas tun?" Aber er erhielt keine Antwort auf die Fragen. Nur betretenes Schweigen, als die Krieger stumm um die beiden gefallenen trauerten.

Dann ertönte ein weiterer, lauter Schrei, dieses Mal jedoch, war er anders. Es war unverkenntlich das laute Kampfbrüllen eines Orks und erschrocken sahen sich die Krieger um, als von allen Seiten die dunklen Kreaturen aus den Gebüschen auftauchten. Sie saßen in der Falle und der einzige, noch freie Weg, war in Richtung Dorf.

„Lauft", schrie da auch schon Rhîwion und sie rannten los.

Aeldir war der schnellste. Er war ein Bote, ein Überbringer von Nachrichten, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gab. Deshalb war er mit seinen fünfzig Jahren auch schon in die Armee des Königs aufgenommen worden, auch wenn er immer nur bei der Grenzwache aushalf. Aber er ahnte, dass er jetzt gebraucht wurde und zwar mit der Aufgabe, die ihm eigentlich zuteil wurde. Er musste fliehen und zwar in den Palast.

Als die Gruppe in dem Dorf angekommen war, wurde es auch nicht besser. Eher noch schlimmer.

Es brannte lichterloh, die Flammen, die aus den Dächern der Häuser schlugen griffen über auf die nächsten und dicke Rauchwolken stiegen in den Himmel auf.

Elben rannten schreiend herum, versuchten zu fliehen und sich zu retten.

Männer versuchten alle anderen zu beschützen und es versetzte Aeldir einen Stich im Herzen, als er sah, wie ein Elbling, noch keine fünfzehn Jahre alt, von einer Explosion erfasst wurde und unter den Trümmern eines Hauses begraben wurde.

„Nein!", schrie er. Hustend bahnte der Tawarwaith sich einen Weg durch die Gassen und fand sich plötzlich einem der Orks gegenüber der ihn bösartig grinsend beobachtete und ehe Aeldir etwas unternehmen konnte, war auch schon das dreckige Schwert der Kreatur heran und bohrte sich in die rechte Schulter von ihm.

Gequält schrie der Elb auf und als der Ork zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholen wollte, tat er etwas, was er sich in seinem Leben nie zugetraut hätte.

Er war kein besonders begnadeter Kämpfer mit Waffen, ebenso wenig mit Händen und Füßen und normalerweise hasste er es, jemanden Schmerzen zuzufügen aber jetzt hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er holte aus und trat mit seinem Bein in den Bauch des Monsters Gleichzeitig schlug er dem Monster mit dem unverletzten Arm die Klinge aus der Hand.

Der Ork ging zu Boden und schnell setzte Aeldir über ihn hinweg und rannte, so schnell er konnte. Seine Lungen brannten und seine Augen tränten von dem ganzen Rauch, während seine Schulter unaufhörlich pulsierende Schmerzen durch seinen Körper jagte aber er ignorierte es.

Er rannte, erreichte schließlich den Rand des Dorfes und sprintete in den Wald, durch das dichte Gehölz, um Hilfe zu holen.

~Flashback Ende~

Erleichtert seufzte Aeldir auf, als der Palast in Sicht kam. „Nicht mehr weit! Nicht mehr weit!", versuchte er sich Mut zu machen. „Ich bin gleich da!"

Dann erreichte er das Tor und stieß mit einem blonden Elb zusammen, der die Kleidung eines Kriegers trug und gerade auf den Weg durch das Eingangstor war.

Nachdem der Tawarwaith den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, um eine klare Sicht zu bekommen, erkannte er Siriarnen, den obersten Berater des Königs.

„Verzeiht", keuchte der junge Elb. „Ich muss zu unserem König!"

Oropher saß auf seinem Thron, ein Glas Wein in der Hand, welches er unaufhörlich kreisen ließ. Dabei starrte er die rote Flüssigkeit an und überlegte. Die Grenzwache war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und er überlegte, ob er nicht doch schon früher losreiten sollte, um sie zu suchen.

Dann öffneten sich die große Tür und ein junger Soldat trat ein.

„Aran nîn", begann er und verbeugte sich. „Ich überbringe Nachricht von Lord Siriarnen. Er sagte, dass ihr unbedingt zu ihm, in seine Gemächer kommen sollt und zwar umgehend." Erneut verbeugte er sich und überrascht sah Oropher den dunkelhaarigen Elb an, bevor er sich erhob und ihn entließ.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem gwardor.

Er hastete durch die Gänge und beachtete die Elben, die ihm über den Weg liefen und ihn verwundert nachsahen, nicht weiter.

Er öffnete die schwere Eichentür, die zu dem geräumigen Gemach seines Freundes führte und sah, dass dieser vor einem der Sessel stand und sich über einen jungen Elben beugte, der dort saß.

„Oropher!", rief Siriarnen erleichtert und rasch kam der Angesprochene näher. „Was ist los?", fragte er und sah den blassen Elben genauer an, der in dem gemütlichen Sessel saß.

Er trug die Einheitskleidung seiner Krieger, die allerdings an manchen Stellen von Feuer versenkt und zerrissen war. An seiner Schulter klaffte eine tiefe Wunde. Sein Gesicht war unter dem Dreck und den Schnitten sehr blass und er hatte einen schmerverzerrten Ausdruck aufgelegt und auch in seinen blauen Augen konnte man den Schmerz und Pein erkennen.

Seine langen, dunkelblonden Haare reichten ihm bis kurz unter die Schultern, allerdings waren sie verfilzt und es hatten sich Blätter und Äste in ihnen verfangen.

Außerdem hatte er eine sehr schmale Statue und war mager.

Fragend sah der König den blonden Sinda zu seiner Rechten an aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was ist passiert?", richtete Oropher seine Worte also an den jungen Tawarwaith der zusammenzuckte und sich panisch umsah.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, keine Angst", versuchte Siriarnen ihn zu beruhigen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter.

Langsam entspannte er sich und Oropher kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden. „Wie heißt du?", fragte er sanft.

„Aeld-, Aeldir", stotterte der Angesprochene Elb schließlich.

„Gut, Aeldir. Jetzt erzähl uns, was passiert ist."

Langsam begann der Elb zu erzählen, mit einer sehr unsicheren Stimme. Entsetzten machte sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden Sindar breit, als er von den beiden toten Kriegern erzählte und dann weiter von dem Angriff der Orks auf das Dorf, welches sie niederbrannten. Als dann die Stelle mit dem Elbling kam, bildete sich eine Träne in dem Auge Aeldirs, die über seine Wange lief. Bestürzt wechselten der König und sein Berater einen Blick und auch ohne Worte verstand Oropher, was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte.

„Es ist gut, Aeldir. Du musst nicht mehr weitererzählen. Wir werden Hilfe schicken. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Leicht überfordert von den Worten des Sindas nickte der junge Elb schließlich und erhob sich. Schwankend stand er da und rasch stützten die beiden Sinda ihn auf beiden Seiten.

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung, doch kaum, dass sie bei der Tür angekommen waren, drehten sich die Augen Aeldirs nach innen und er erschlaffte.

Der König des Waldlandreiches fing ihn auf, während Siriarnen die Tür aufriss und nach einem Heiler rief.

„Bring ihn zu meinem Bett", richtete er dann das Wort an Oropher und deutete auf die Tür zur Rechten von ihm.

Der blonde Sinda nickte und stieß die Tür auf. Dann legte er den jungen Tawarwaith auf dem großen Bett ab und wartete, bis der Heiler kam. Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und schickte den König raus.

Siriarnen saß schon auf einem Sessel in dem Vorraum seines Gemaches und als sein Freund kam, sprang er auf.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er.

„Ich werde mit vierzig meiner Krieger zur Grenze reiten."

„Ich begleite dich!", rief da auch schon der Kriegsberater und der Sinda nickte. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Und ich glaube, dass meine Söhne am liebsten auch mit wollen, aber sie sollen da bleiben! Bitte schicke Nachricht an vierzig Soldaten, die sich bereit machen sollen. In einer Stunde unten im Hof!"

Damit rauschte der König unter Eiche und Buche aus dem Gemach und rannte schon fast die Gänge entlang.

Ihm wurden merkwürdige Blicke nachgeworfen aber er beachtete sie wieder nicht.

Stattdessen suchte er seine Söhne und fand sie schließlich im Gemach Thranduils, zusammen mit Berethil.

„Ich werde für ein paar Tage fort sein!", begann er auch schon ohne großen Umschweifen.

„Ein Dorf an der Grenze wurde angegriffen und sie brauchen Hilfe."

„Vater kann ich-" , setzte da auch schon der Thronfolger an aber bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach Oropher ihn auch schon wieder. „Nein! Ihr beiden bleibt hier und kümmert auch um alles! Berethil!"

Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch, als der König ihn ansprach und nickte. „Ja, aran nîn?", fragte er.

„Du bleibst ebenfalls hier!"

„Aber-"wollte dieses Mal Dorontelch loslegen, aber sein Vater unterbrach auch ihn schon im Keim seiner Worte.

„Nein!", rief er und verließ ohne eine weitere Antwort zu erwarten das Gemach seines ältesten Sohnes, um sich reisebereit zu machen.

Aeldir – Teichmann

Rhîwion – Sohn des Winters

Aran nîn – mein König

Gwardor – Bruder im Geiste

Und ich hab mich entschlossen gleichwie neue Kapitel hochzuladen :)

Ich hoffe immer noch auf Reviews^^


End file.
